


Welcome To Trench

by panwithaplann



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21pilots - Freeform, Apocalyptic, Blurryface, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Long, M/M, Multi, Other, Top - Freeform, platonic, trench, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwithaplann/pseuds/panwithaplann
Summary: "Where are you? It's been awhile."Welcome To Trench is inspired by Trench, Twenty One Pilots' fifth and latest album. It follows the adventure of a girl, Y/N, and what goes on after she escapes DEMA. Join her, Tyler, Josh, and many others on their fight against the Bishops.





	1. Chapter One | The Escape

_Click_. As soon as the hatches were unlocked, you carefully slid open the bedroom window. The old plastic frame let out an unnecessary creak, causing you to internally cringe. You silently prayed it hadn't been heard. You then tossed your backpack securely over your shoulder and swung one leg over the window sill, then the other. 

You hadn't packed much for yourself. Just a few change of clothes, cheap bandages, water, and some snacks that would hopefully last you for some time until you could find some proper food. Oh, and a trusty pocket knife. You had thought about bringing along something to remind yourself of home, but if you were to be honest, you didn't want to remember this place. This wasn't a home. Hell, you didn't even leave behind a goodbye letter for your family.

Once you were crouched onto the roof, you silently sidled your way towards the side of the house. Luckily your family was on the lower-class spectrum, so the roof was a safe enough height from the ground for you to jump down from it. So, you did so, hitting the patchy grass floor with a muffled  _thud_. You quickly looked from side to side to check if the coast was clear. No sign of security. So far so good.

You had been planning this night for months on end, and it was about time you pursued it. You remember preparing yourself and packing your things on a September morning, but you had to put this moment on hold when a man from downtown attempted his escape in broad daylight. The dumbass ended up heading straight for the fence, where he was electrocuted to death. Now it's mid November, and you're finally doing it. You hadn't even left DEMA yet and you already felt free. 

You decided to weave your way through alley ways and behind neighborhood houses. Despite how shady it was, it was the safest option you had. If there were any safe options, that is. Thankfully you lived a decent distance from the border, so you wouldn't have to travel far. You walked on the outer edges of your boots to quiet your steps as you crept passed bushes and parched undergrowth.

Eventually you made it to the outskirts of town. Oddly enough, this is where most of the guards stayed put. This is where the real struggle would begin. Looking out from behind a trash bin, you could see a security guard standing about ten meters away at an intersection. You'd have to cross the street fast enough for him to not see you.

When the man turned away and his back was facing you, you took your chance. You jolted across the street, adrenaline coursing through you and fear rushing within your veins. You heard something small fall to the ground behind you, but you were too focused on your safety to look. You quickly made it to the other side of the street and hid behind a tall building without any interventions, except..

You turned your head, and in the middle of the street laid your one and only pocket knife. "Goddammit!" You hissed under your breath. You'd have to retrieve it. You peered around the corner, only to see the guard marching over in your direction. You quickly spun around, eyes widened in fear as you pressed yourself against the cement wall of the building.  _Dear God, what do I do?!_ You thought worriedly.

Fuck it. You'd have to ditch the pocket knife. You spun on your heels and booked it through the streets, turning and running down areas you didn't even recognize. You felt like you were in an endless maze, and soon enough you'd run head first into your death. You ended up in an alley way. It was darker than most, with streetlights that were dimly lit. One of which was flickering eerily. It reminded you of a horror movie, and you were certain some creep would step out of the shadows at any moment and stab you directly in the chest.

The paint on nearby walls was peeling, and there were odd markings scattered everywhere. There was even some graffiti here and there. You guessed this was the part of town where most gangs could be found. In the distance you could hear the shouting and murmuring of security guards. They were looking for you. You panicked, your heart practically beating out of your chest and your breathing becoming heavier by the second. You searched around for some sort of escape, but found no answer. The voices were growing louder and louder. You were done for. None of this would be worth it, and all you would know is DEMA.

The sound of light footsteps came from above. At the very end of the dark alley, atop one of tall cement buildings, stood a man. He held a long wad of thick rope around his shoulder, and he carried a bag upon his back. His thin figure was masked by the shadows of the night sky.

"Need a hand?" He called, his voice echoing.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haiii!! I hope you enjoyed this (if anyone even reads this :p). I've had an idea for a story like this in mind ever since Jumpsuit came out, so i'm really excited to start it :) Hopefully it was an okay first chapter? Idk i'm not good at this lol**

**Q: Who do you think the 'man' is? Comment your answers!!**


	2. Chapter Two | Need a Hand?

_"Need a hand?" He called, his voice echoing._

You blinked up at the man in astonishment. "What?!"

"Either you want my help or you get terminated by those guys." He nodded casually to the guards who were now visible.

You glanced over your shoulder with round eyes before turning and racing to the end of the alley way. As you ran, the man unraveled his rope, letting it drop to where you could reach it. It appeared used and worn, but still sturdy enough to hold the weight of a person. you quickly latched on, clinging onto dear life. As you were being hulled up, the guards stormed towards you, but to their disappointment you were already too high for them to reach you. You looked down at them, snickering almost. They shouted from below and it was obvious they were upset from the angered wrinkles upon their pale faces. 

The man pulled you onto the roof top with a huff, and you let go of the rope. You looked down at your now reddened and calloused hands.  _For a thin guy, this dudes got some muscle,_ you thought to yourself surprisingly. You glanced up at said man. He was of average height, had short brown hair that matched his charming brown eyes. He wore black boots and black pants, and a green cotton jacket that for some reason had yellow tape plastered on it.  _This guy has a weird fashion sense._

"You're welcome." He spoke as he winded up his rope once again, then stuffed it into his backpack. You stayed silent as you examined the strange man some more. "A 'thank you' would be nice."

You blinked a few times, before stammering in response. "Huh? Oh- uh, yeah, thanks." You muttered, and he raised a brow at your unappreciative tone, but said nothing.

He turned and walked over to a hidden stairway. You wondered who had put that there. The Bishops, or maybe some stranger. "C'mon!" He called to you from over his shoulder, and you obliged although you felt confused. 

"Wait- I can't just follow a stranger!" You exclaimed while stepping down the chipped steps, nearly tripping along the way while he seemed to glide down with ease. "You haven't even told me your name."  
  
He glanced at you from the bottom of the staircase with a small grin. "Tyler. There, now i'm not a stranger." He bent down and picked up a rusty crowbar. "Now come along. We better get somewhere safer before you get yourself into trouble again."

This kid was beginning to irritate you. "I don't even know you! There's no way in hell i'm following you anywhere." You stopped in your tracks and crossed your arms stubbornly.

Tyler turned around and crouched slightly to reach your height. "I told you my name. Is that not enough for you?" He said with a sassy smirk.

You furrowed your brows and huffed a strand of hair away from your face. He turned around and began to walk again, and you trailed behind from a distance.

"Besides," He started, "You haven't even told me your name, so why are you calling me the stranger?"

You sighed out of annoyance.  _This kid sure does have some attitude_. "Y/N," you muttered quietly at first, "It's Y/N."

He had a look of interest for a brief moment, "Hm, never met a Y/N before. I never imagined they'd be so grumpy." He seemed to hold back a small chuckle.

"And I never imagined a Tyler to be such a pain in the ass." You murmured aloud as you rubbed your arms to create some type of warmth. You now realized you should have brought a coat with you.

"Woah, woah, language!" Tyler emphasized his tone to sound more shocked. He glanced back at you. "Aren't you like, twelve or something?" 

You gasped angrily and bit your lip to hold back a harsh reply. "Do I look like some kind of child to you? I'm nineteen, idiot." You clenched your jaw. You were beginning to think getting captured would be better than this.  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, "Close enough."

*****

Minutes later, you both arrived at what seemed like a small camp site. You guessed it belonged to Tyler, and by the looks of it, he was by himself. 

Tyler slid off his backpack and crowbar, setting them beside a dirty sleeping bag that was obviously his. "You can make yourself comfortable I guess. I'm gonna set up a fire." He informed, and you simply just nodded. You removed your bag from your shoulders and set it beside a rickety old torn down shack that seemed to be missing half of its structure. It was useless.

You glanced around at everything, which wasn't much. All there really was was a sleeping bag, a few supplies, the shack, and a small campfire.  _How is this guy even alive?_   You wondered to yourself.

You peeled off one of the elastics from your wrist and gathered up your long H/C hair. You tried your best to weave it into a quick braid, collecting strands and folding them over one another. It wasn't the neatest, but it would do for now. Satisfied, you grabbed one of your few water bottles. Unscrewing the cap, you tilted your head back and gulped down a grateful sip.

"Y/N!" Tyler called out to you, making you jump a little at first. You weren't used to hearing him say your name just yet. You looked over to him, "The fires ready." He smiled kindly, "I hope you're hungry."

.

.

.

.

.

**ackkkkk I was planning on adding more, but I'll save it for the next chapter. In chapter three we'll learn a bit more about Tyler! Speaking of which, I know his character may not be what you expected, but hey, it's my story, so I felt like giving him this personality. Hope ya'll don't mind :p**


	3. Chapter Three | Tyler Joseph

_"The fires ready." He smiled kindly, "I hope you're hungry."_

Water in hand, you turned and stepped over to where Tyler was, joining him by the fire. You sat on the uncomfortable ground next to him yet you still kept your distance. "Hungry is an understatement," you said, "I could eat an entire horse!"  
  
Tyler chuckled quietly, "I haven't hunted down a horse, sorry. Hopefully a squirrel will do?" 

Your face wrinkled in disgust. Suddenly, you weren't hungry anymore. "Squirrel?!"

"Yeah," Tyler plated the creature, poking at its lifeless and cooked body. "At least I think that's what it is. The more I look at it though, it might be some kind of bird." He sounded so unsure, that you couldn't tell if he was just joking or if you should be concerned.

"Uh, no thanks. There's no way you're getting me to put that in my mouth." you replied as you held up your hands defensively when he offered you a plate. He just grinned.

"Oh come on!" Tyler pleaded, continuing to shove it towards you to which you backed away in response. "Please, just a bite. Pretty please~" he batted his eyelashes and gave a small pout.

A sigh left your nose as you rolled your eyes, "Fine," you groaned, "Only because I know you won't leave me alone." You begrudgingly took hold of the plate he offered and picked up the plastic fork placed upon it. You stared down at the... thing. You were hesitant as you cut off a small corner of the animal and warily inspected the meat. Well, it wasn't under cooked, so that's good at least.

"I swear, if I get food poisoning after eating this.." You mumbled under your breath as Tyler watched you intensely from where he sat, a plate of his own sitting untouched in his lap. You held your breath when the fork entered your mouth, and dear god it felt so wrong.

But it tasted so... right?

"What the fuck?" your mouth was still full, and you stared down at the plate in shock.

"Oh no, it's bad, isn't it?" Tyler's curious grin was replaced by a look of disappointment.

You finally swallowed the small chunk and lowered the plate to your lap. "No it's.. it's actually not too bad."

"Oh thank God!" Tyler exhaled a sigh of relief, solace filling his tone. "Because if you didn't like it, then I was't going to eat it either." He explained, making it sound as if you were his taste tester.

*****

Time had passed, and the two of you had just been exchanging small talk as you finished your meals.

"You're lucky I just happened to be there." said Tyler, glancing towards you when he brought up your escape from DEMA. "Otherwise you'd be a goner." He stifled a small laugh. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Why did you do that anyway? Leave, I mean." He was looking directly at you now.

You shrugged, knees pulled to your chest. "I didn't belong there. None of us did, really. I was just one of the few who decided to do something about it, I guess." Tyler looked away, and you peered in his direction. "What about you?"

Tyler didn't respond for a couple seconds. "I was like you. I felt like I didn't belong, like I didn't live in a society." You knitted your brows slightly, "No one there was human, just mindless robots. We didn't have emotions. No happiness, no smiles, no hope. It's like we didn't know what any of that even was." This side of Tyler was different. No sense of sarcasm or laughter. He was heavy. "We were all numb. Not allowed to  _feel_."

You stared at him whilst his gaze gripped the small fire. The reflection of the yellow flames burned into his solemn stare.

"I was with a friend when I made my first attempt at freedom. We had planned the whole thing only weeks prior. Man, we were such idiotic teenagers. Not him, though. No, Josh was a good friend. Probably the best there is." He smiles fondly at the name. Tyler had been frowning since the story began, but for some reason his face seems to light up at the mention of his friend.  _Josh must be pretty special_ , you assumed.

"We were fine until we discovered one of the exits had an alarm attached to it. So we ran as fast as we could, meanwhile a whole pack of guards chased after us. We just kept running and didn't stop. But we eventually came to a dead end- a tall metal fence at the end of a long alley way. There was bits of barbed wire at the top, but that didn't stop us. So we climbed and security still chased. Josh made it over. I, on the other hand, got myself caught on part of the fence wire. I tugged and I tugged, but it was hopeless." 

You swallowed, realizing your throat was dry. "What.. what happened?" you already had a good idea of what occurred next, but you thought you might as well ask. You didn't know how else to respond, anyway.

Tyler averted his gaze from the fire, and in his lap is where he fiddled with his hands nervously. "He said he'd come back. Josh promised he'd come back for me. I doubted he'd have anyone to come back to though, but to my surprise, they didn't give me the death penalty." Tyler went on, referring to the Bishops as 'they'. "Instead, they tried to teach me the  _proper_ ways of living. Tried to make me forget. But I refused the lesson. I remembered."

You could tell there was a lot more to what Tyler said, that he spoke only a fraction of what went on after being captured, but you didn't bother urging him to elaborate. 

"And then he came, just as he promised." 

Silence.

Tyler said no more. Instead, he remained quiet and thought to himself, remembering vividly of that time. He remembered how safe he felt the moment he stepped out from his front door and was met with those mocha brown eyes that belonged to Josh. He longed to feel that sense of security once again.

 _Josh was special_.


	4. Chapter Four | Long Time, No See

**Didn't think I'd be posting at all today since I started off my morning feeling quite down, but I can't let my motivation go to waste so here ya go!!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Just a little more._

_That was the only thing on Tyler's mind as he ran for his life, Josh keeping pace at his side. He could feel an icy burn in the back of his throat with every breath his body struggled to inhale. Oxygen seemed like a fantasy at this point. They were met face to face with a tall, metal wired fence with scraps of barbed wire laid at the top. There was no other option._

_The two leaped, hands grasping onto the fence for dear life. Their fingertips practically begged for mercy, pleading that either of them did not slip and fall. Close behind came the Bishops; the red hooded superiors. The principles who promised 'protection' with a life long guarantee of misery and desolation._

_Tyler and Josh scrambled up the wire, the frantic sound of clashing metal blending in with their unsteady heartbeats. Josh swung his leg over, hopping off and landing with a small wobble. He arose with dusty palms whilst Tyler remained on the fence._

_"J-Josh.." said Tyler quietly, his voice unheard._

_"We gotta go!" Josh shouted from the other side. His squinted eyes flickered between his friend and the Bishops._

_"Josh." He was louder now, "Josh, I-I can't!" Tyler looked down. The pant leg of his gray sweats caught onto a wire that had unweaved itself from the fence._

_Josh came running almost immediately, the terror written all over Tyler's face copied and pasted onto Josh's. He tried reaching through, twisting the wire, and even striking the fence out of frustration. Anything that could possibly free his friend._

_Tyler kicked, and kicked, and kicked, but to no avail. "It's no use!" He exclaimed, tears pricking at his eyes. All this hope had tuckered him out, leaving him hopeless._

_"No, No.." Josh shook his head. "Maybe if we-"_

_Tyler cut him off, "No, Josh." He looked to his friend with stern eyes. His face held a look of seriousness, but the gleam in his sorrowful gaze shown he had given up. "You need to go. Now."  
_

_"But-"_

_"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Tyler placed his hand atop Josh's. A sad smile lifted the corners of the younger boys lips, which quivered ever so slightly. "Run and be free. Just like we always dreamed of."_

_Josh stared. As a mixture of terror and adrenaline coursed through his veins, his body went into fight or flight mode. He could stay and help his only friend, risking his own safety in the process. Or, he could do as Tyler says and abandon him._

_He'd have to save the fight for another time._

_Josh nodded shakily, his throat sore as he swallowed nervously. "I'll come get you," He pursed his lips, holding back a sob, "I promise."_

_Tyler watched as Josh stepped back slowly before fully turning around and sprinting off in the opposite direction. Though his chest painfully ached to witness himself get left behind, he smiled. Josh was going to be okay._

_Rough, gloved hands wrapped around Tyler's throat, others grasped his arms, legs, and even at his torso. They pulled him from the fence with ease. Tyler didn't fight back. He felt no reason to. Instead, he stared blankly into the starless sky as the screaming shadows engulfed his figure._

_And then he woke up._

*****

Once morning had arrived, you and Tyler packed up all the supplies you could manage to carry. Or lack there of. 

Now the two of you walked along the rugged ground of wavered hills. You could see caves upon caves. Some caverns looked to be more mysterious than others. Fresh green moss lived upon the valley walls. It appeared to look untouched, as if the moss had been unbothered for years on end. In the distance you could hear water gliding over smooth stones from running streams. The scent of natural water calmed your senses, as well did the foggy atmosphere.

"Do you even know where you're going?" You tore your E/C gaze from the scenery and looked at Tyler who trekked ahead of you.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me where exactly?"

"Nope."

You huffed bitterly and held onto the straps of your backpack as you continued to look around, bored out of your mind.

*****

"Ladies first." Tyler stepped aside, his hand gesturing to the sewage entrance. He wore a smug grin. 

"Uh," You raised a single brow and stared into the deep dark depths of the entrance. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He nodded, "Yes. Why would I make you do something if I knew it wasn't safe?"

"Oh I don't know, probably because I only just met you yesterday? For all I know you could be some kind of sociopath!"

He looked to the side and shook his head. "Do you trust me?" Tyler glanced up at you. He had a straight face and held a hard stare. With the way he looked at you, it felt like you could turn to stone at any moment.

You bit your lip. Glancing towards the entrance once more, you took a step forward, plunging your feet into the dirty water as you entered the sewer. Tyler watched, then followed. Once you were both inside he pulled out a lighter from one of his backpack pockets and flicked it on. The tiny flame didn't do much, but it was better than being encased in absolute darkness.

As you walked, you noticed odd markings along the sewage walls. There was lots and lots of graffiti, some writing here and there, and reoccurring symbols.

_DEMA DOES NOT CONTROL US_

_WAKE UP_

_WE ARE BANDITOS_

_EAST IS UP_

_||-//_

You scrunched up your face at the sight, unbeknownst to what it all meant. In front of you, you could hear Tyler's hushed voice. "You will leave DEMA at true East." He whispered, "True East, true East.." His muttering went on. He repeated the words in a way that sounded like he was afraid of forgetting them. He truly did seem lost, however he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Movement from far ahead caught the both of you off guard, causing you to come to a halt. You stared ahead, eyes round and breath hitched. A bright cast of light shone against the sewer walls, one much brighter than the lighter Tyler held in his fist. It slowly became brighter, till a large wooden torch was revealed, as well as its possessor. The figure approached leisurely, before coming to a slow stop. They lifted their hand and carefully pulled down their yellow bandana from over their mouth, revealing the rest of their face.

Tyler was frozen in place, feet glued to the ground. His mouth gaped open, and you couldn't tell if he was utterly terrified or in awe.

"Josh.." Your ears had grasped his faint tone, his voice barely above a whisper. Only a few seconds after, Tyler began moving forward. At first it was an unsteady walk but his steps quickly fastened. Next thing you knew, Tyler practically collapsed into the man's arms, who returned the longing embrace by wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. Tyler had his face buried in the crook of his neck, mumbling words that were too muffled for you to understand.

Josh smiled softly, "I missed you too, Ty."

.

.

.

.

.

**JoshDun has entered the chat room.**

**yayaya our favorite cult leader has arrived!! What do ya'll think of this story so far? I'm open to ideas or any constructive criticism. (also, if you wanna add a character to the story just drop their info below ^^)**


	5. Chapter Five | Welcome To Trench

_Josh smiled softly, "I missed you too, Ty."_

Their embrace lasted a few seconds more. When they pulled away, you stepped forward, catching Josh's attention. A look of curiosity overcame his face. "Who's this?" he asked. There was no sound of alarm in his voice.

Tyler turned to you. "Oh," he smiled, "This is Y/N." You stood awkwardly as you looked between the two of them. "I found her in DEMA."

Suddenly Josh's expression faltered. He looked concerned now. "Wait, wait- DEMA?!" Josh's shocked voice boomed. It was like he couldn't believe Tyler would even go near such a place. You didn't blame him. "Is that where you've been all this time? Tyler, please say no."

"No, no." Tyler reassured his panicked friend. He place a hand on Josh's upper arm comfortingly. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. For now, we should get back home."  
  
Josh exhaled a relaxed breath and nodded. "You're right." he turned to you, a small friendly smile upon his lips. "Let's be on our way then."

*****

The three of you marched your way up a steep hill. As you gazed upwards, you noticed smoke float across the pale sky.

Tyler and Josh had been holding a long conversation of their own since you all left the sewers. Meanwhile, you strayed behind as you faintly listened to their friendly exchange and occasional soft laughter.

"So," Josh glanced over his shoulder. He slowed his pace briefly to allow you to catch up. "You were in DEMA, huh?" 

You nodded, responding with a simple "Yeah." You didn't bother making eye contact.

He frowned, noticing how distant and reserved you were being. Then again, these people were still strangers to you and so was this outside world. "Well, we are happy to have you with us tonight."

_We?_

Atop the hill, a campsite came into view. No, not like the pitiful one you and Tyler shared last night. This one was much  _much_  larger. There were tents placed throughout the area, all of which appeared to be made of the same cloth. A dusty shade of brown. Torches, similar to the one Josh carried, stood out from the ground. They weren't lit a flame quite yet though, as it was early morning. You could see backpacks, satchels, blades, and various other items scattered about the land. In the center was a fire pit. Unlike the torches, a bright lively flame burned amidst it with people gathered around, talking amongst themselves.

You wondered what this place was, and where all these people came from. Surely not DEMA, as they were all smiling and laughing.  _Surely not._

"Guys, look!"

"Tyler!"

Some people began to shout, exclaiming their excitement for Tyler's return. Apparently Josh wasn't the only one who missed him. So he left, quickly saying something to you though you didn't hear him at all since you were caught in a daze, young eyes entranced by the civilization that thrived before you.

"I better let some people know we've returned." You looked to Josh who's mocha brown eyes scanned the group. He then glanced down at you. "You can settle in, make yourself at home if you'd like." And with that, he was gone.

Great, now the two only people you've met so far have left you to defend for yourself. Huffing a sigh, you nervously made your way into the camp. You felt awkward and out of place, which was understandable, but still an uncomfortable feeling.

"Hey newbie!" A male voice shouted from somewhere. You searched for which direction it came from, and soon you were met with hazel eyes. They motioned for you to join them, and reluctantly you did so.

"So you're the new kid?"

 _Please don't be a douche._ "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Cool." He grinned, "I'm Ben. This here is Arya." He gestured to a girl with raven hair and pale skin. Her eyes were hazel as well, but Ben's were warmer. "She's our medic." He finished.

Arya waved her hand and greeted cheerfully. She definitely wasn't shy.

"And that's Sahlo," The other girl had her arm draped loosely around Arya's shoulder. She was a bit more buff than the raven-haired girl, and her shoulders were broader. Her hair was also shorter and shaved at the sides. "the medic's girlfriend."

Sahlo stuck out a friendly fist with a cool grin smoothed across her face. "Sup." You fist bumped her hesitantly, "You can just call me Sal."

You looked at Ben again. He had sun kissed skin and fiery brunette locks. Everything about him was...  _warm_. His hair, his skin, his eyes..

"What's your name? Wait- let me guess. Is it Steve? You look like a Steve to me." He joked casually.

Even his voice was warm.

"Uh, no actually. Surprisingly enough, my names not Steve." You laughed shyly. "It's Y/N."

"Not as cool as Steve, but I'll accept it." He grinned at you in response, before looking to his friends and sitting down beside them. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"It'd beat moping around and not having anyone to talk to." Sal chimed in.

Arya smiled enthusiastically. "Yes, join us!"

_It wouldn't hurt to get to know a few people here, would it?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**i know, it sucks, but i tried. :p I mean, it's nearly 4 am over here and I've just been sobbing over how beautiful Tyler fucking Joseph is, so I might as well do something with my time if i'm gonna stay up late.**


	6. Chapter Six | Legend

**I was planning on going to bed around 9:00 or something, but I got the urge to write, so here's a filler chapter I guess? I don't know, but hopefully you enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

.

Nightfall had approached, and the pale sky had already faded to pitch black. Torches illuminated the camp, as well did the fire which people surrounded. You now sat closest to the flames, but stayed at a favorable distance so that the sparks couldn't nip at your sleeves.

Sahlo and Arya had wondered off somewhere else within the past hour, but Ben still hung close by. You were sure he had better things to do than sit with the new kid, but you didn't say anything.

You remained huddled by the fire, legs hugged close to your chest with your chin resting comfortably atop your knees. You shivered slightly, the gray sweater that covered your frame providing weak amounts of heat.

Coincidentally, someone placed a jacket over your shoulders. You lifted your head, curious to see who would perform the kind gesture.

"You seemed a bit cold. Hopefully you don't mind." Tyler smiled, his voice almost sounding shy. His smile reminded you of the campfire.

You smiled back in response, mumbling a quiet "Thank you." The jacket was large compared to your size. You guessed it belonged to Tyler.

"Wanna see something cool?"

"Depends whether it's actually cool or not."

"I guess you'll just have to be the judge of that." He slid you a wink before turning away and sitting in a chair opposite of you.

There was a whistle from somewhere, dragging everyone's attention to the center of the camp where they all began to gather. Someone tossed Tyler a ukulele, which he caught with ease.

You had never seen an instrument in person, nor have you ever really heard what one sounds like. Why, some may ask. Well, instruments brought  _happiness_ , whatever that was, and any positive emotion like that was not to be felt in DEMA.

While you stared at the object within Tyler's gentle grip, large buckets were placed neatly in front of Josh. Chatter started to die down, as if something big was about to happen. You were simply confused.

There was a count down, and then Tyler sang. He  _sang_. That was a word you never knew existed, until now. There were sounds, and then words, and you were surrounded by smiling faces. The air suddenly felt so peaceful.

 _"You were one of those classic ones,_  
Traveling around this sun.  
You were one of those classic ones,  
I wish she knew you.  
You were one of those classic ones,  
Now everybody knows.  
You were one of those classic ones, yeah~"

_Was this music?_

Your mouth gaped open in awe, and you stared wondrously at Tyler's fingertips as they strummed rhythmically against the tight strings. Meanwhile, Josh beat against the buckets, his entire body moving in a way that seemed almost natural. No, it was  _entirely_  natural.

_"You were here when I wrote this,_  
But the masters and mixes,  
Will take too long to finish,  
To show you.  
I'm sorry I did not visit,  
Did not know how to take it,  
When your eyes did not know me,  
Like I know you~"

  
Butterflies infested your stomach, and your heart fluttered in your chest.

 _"Alright!_  
You're a legend in my own mind,  
My middle name,  
My goodbye~"

The beat left a sweet taste on your tongue. It was like.. honey. And Tyler and Josh were the beehive behind it all. 

 _"Then the day that it happened,_  
I recorded this last bit.  
I look forward to having,  
A lunch with you again~"

And then it was over. The lyrics still rang throughout your mind, though. In and out of your ears. In and out. A loud applause and an outburst of cheering tugged you out of your trance, and you followed with a subconscious grin that dusted your lips.

Once the cheering dissipated, Tyler stood and gazed down at you. "So, what did you think?"

You stared up at him, eyes full of stars. "It was cool.  _Really_  cool."

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, it's short, but as I said it's a filler ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
I was gonna write more buuuut I decided to save it for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven | A Change Of Style

**I'm tired and I think i'm getting sick, but I had a good day. Also I might be going to one of the concerts :00 If anyone else is going, drop your location and date ^-^**

.

.

.

.

.

You shifted beneath your layers of blankets uncomfortably. You were finding it hard to fall asleep, as every single sleeping position seemed unsatisfying. Whether you were laying on your left side, or you had a leg sticking out, you remained awake.

Tyler laid silently in a sleeping bag to your right, his back facing you. Josh also rested in the same tent as you, along with a few others, but they were all fast asleep. All except you.

You thought about everything that had happened lately. Escaping DEMA, meeting Tyler and Josh, discovering Trench, and experiencing music for the first time. That was probably the best part of your journey so far. You smile at the thought, the beat echoing in your mind once again.

You hum the tune quietly to yourself. You had nothing better to do, after all. Other than stare at the tent ceiling for hours on end.

You glanced over at Tyler's figure, wondering to yourself why he saved you in the first place. If it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have met some nice people, you wouldn't have heard such pretty sounds, you wouldn't have even smiled.

You start to feel guilty. So many people could be in this position, but it just had to be you. Out of all the helpless families, and children who feel lost and misplaced, you were the one to be rescued.

"Hey Tyler?"

There was some shuffling as he rolled over to face you. "Yeah?"

You laid on your back, staring up at the tent ceiling rather than looking towards Tyler. "What was that song about? The one you sang earlier."

It was quiet as you waited patiently for a response.

"My grandfather."

*****

When you awoke the next morning, Tyler was gone. You sat up, rubbing your tired eyes and stretching your arms as you let out a silent yawn.

As you scanned the rest of your surroundings, you noticed the tent was empty. Everyone had woken up before you. It's only your second day here, and you've already embarrassed yourself by sleeping in. Wonderful.

After taking time to force yourself to your feet, you hobbled over and pulled open the tent curtain to the side. People hurried around the camp busily, chatter buzzing from all around. It was quite a different sight compared to how peaceful last night had been. Was every morning here like this?

You stepped out, shivering slightly when you came in contact with the chilly air. You glanced from side to side in hope that you would spot a familiar face, but to no luck.  So you headed one way, not even sure of what you'd be heading towards or where you were going.

"Well hello there little lady!" A new voice piped up from behind. You quickly turned around and met eyes with a tall girl. She had brunette hair, which was twisted into a loose braid and rested on her shoulder. She had beautiful green eyes and a huge smile upon her face. The small, yellow flowers dotted within her braid caught your eye. She was pretty.

"How come you're still wearing these boring old clothes?" She gestured to your dull gray sweater and your matching gray slacks. You looked down at yourself, then lifted your head, suddenly feeling embarrassed about you appearance.

"Uh, no one's really given me a change of clothes.." 

She looked surprised. "Wow, really? Huh." You just nodded quietly. "Why don't you follow me then? We can fix you up into something more suitable."

She wore green shorts, dark boots, and a black turtle neck layered with a bomber jacket that matched the color of her army green shorts. From seeing the way she dressed, you felt you could trust her judgement. Then again, you didn't know how to dress nice to begin with. The only clothes you've ever worn were gray tops and gray bottoms. All your life you've been a walking storm cloud, except you didn't know how to cry.

She led you to an area where clothes were hung up on racks. There was a movable wall in one corner, and you guessed that was used as a dressing room of some sorts.

"Alright, let's see.." She muttered to herself quietly as you stared around the room, examining every little thing with interest. "It's Y/N, right?" You looked at her and nodded once again. "Well Y/N, you wouldn't mind if I cut your hair, would you?"

You thought about it. Your mother had forced you to grow out your hair for the longest time, and although you never really cared about how long or how short it was, the idea of change excited you.

"It's okay for you to say no."

"No. I mean-" You attempted to correct yourself, "Yes. I.. I think that's a great idea."

"Awesome! Now you go sit over there, and I'l go grab a few things." You did as you were told and walked over to a small mirror stand, seating yourself in the chair in front of it.

After waiting a few minutes, the girl returned with some scissors, a brush, and a couple other items. She then sorted them all out neatly on the mirror stand.

"Just tell me how short you'd like it to be cut, and I'll do my best to make it perfect." She brushed through your hair gently, and you were enjoying every second of the soothing feeling. She placed her fingers just below your shoulders. "How about there?"

"Yeah, I think that'll work." You were nervous, but only allowed your excitement to show through a faint smile. 

She soon got to work, and as soon as you heard the first  _snip_  you knew there was no going back now. You avoid your reflection, not wanting to stare at yourself or spoil the surprise.

"What's your name?" You asked out of sudden curiosity.

"Oh honey, I've got a lot of names." She said with a small laugh, leaving you confused. "It's Elaine, but everyone calls me something different. So it's up to you to decide my name, I guess.

 _Weird, but interesting_ , you thought to yourself. "That's cool. I've never really met anyone with a lot of names before." You admitted. "I've always just been Y/N."

Elaine looked at you through the reflection of the mirror, a kind stare and a friendly grin upon her face. "Well maybe that will change."

Perhaps someone already had a special name for you, you wondered. Maybe.

"I think we're done!" She stood up, hands on her hips, as she analysed the look with confident eyes. You looked into the mirror. You're face suddenly seemed to glow as your mouth formed on "o" shape. 

"I love it! I mean, thank you. Thank you so much." You ran your fingers through your freshly trimmed hair. It was odd seeing yourself with a slight adjustment, but it was a good odd. You silently hoped everyone else would think the same.

Elaine chuckled at your positive reaction. "It's nothing, kiddo. Now, onto clothes!" She turned and you hopped out of the chair, following after her to the clothes rack.

"If you spot anything you're interested in, just let me know." She pushed hangers to the side as she dug through the variety of clothes. A jacket suddenly caught your eye. 

You pointed to it. "That looks nice." 

"This one?" Elaine questioned as she pulled off a green jacket with camo print. It had a strip of black on either side of the upper sleeves. "Oh, this would look cute on you. But we'll need a shirt for underneath. "How about.. this white t-shirt and these black jeans?" She pulled out both pieces of clothing. You noticed the jeans had a few slits in them.

You smiled. "I like it."

After she handed you a pair of black combat boots, you gathered all the pieces of clothing and stepped behind the 'dressing room'. It took you awhile to figure out how to put it all on, but soon enough you came out and shyly presented yourself.

Elaine covered her mouth, a proud smile hidden behind her hands. "Oh my gosh, you look amazing!"

You gazed down at yourself, feeling the soft material between your fingers. "I feel a lot better in this than my old clothes."

"And you look a lot better in it, too! You should've changed out of that ugly stuff sooner. Maybe we should burn it in the fire pit tonight?"

You looked up at her with slightly rounded eyes. Throw out your old clothes? In the fire pit?

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding." Elaine laughed at your shocked expression, shaking her head slightly before muttering, "..kinda."

In all honesty, burning those bad memories didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

.

.

.

.

.

**ew i kinda hate this but whatever**


	8. Chapter Eight | Two-Faced

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated recently!!! I promise I'll be updating a lot more since Thanksgiving break is coming up, which means I'll have a lot more time to write.**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Elaine kindly waved goodbye as you exited her tent. Now dressed head to toe in a freshly new change of clothes, you stood amid the camp grounds, searching the sea of moving people that paced in every direction for a familiar face. Straight ahead you noticed Josh. You watched him as he pointed and spoke to others. He seemed to be giving instructions.

"Split into groups of five and check the perimeter!" Josh shouted, and people around him quickly started to group up. You stared. He really did seem like the leader of these people.

You felt a tug on your jacket from behind. "Excuse me, miss?" said a child-like voice. You turned around and tilted your head downwards to gaze down at a young boy. He looked to be around the age of nine or ten, maybe younger. What was a little kid doing in a place like this? More importantly,  _how_  did a little kid get here? "Have you seen my glasses? I can't find them anywhere, and it's hard to look for them when I can't see very well." He gazed up at you with innocent, curious blue eyes.

"Er, no, sorry. I haven't." you replied awkwardly, still fazed by the fact that a young boy-  _a_   _child_  roamed around these areas.

"Could you help me find them? Ben tries to teach me how to read before bed, but I can't read without my glasses, so I-"

The child's words were interrupted by a deeper, more mature voice that startled you and caused you to jump slightly. You glanced over your shoulder to see Josh who smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hey Clancy, what's up?" He crouched down to match the kid's height and rested his arms on his knees.

"I lost my glasses.." Clancy mumbled sadly, looking down at the ground.

"That's no good. Hey, why don't you go ask Jason to help you out? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give you a hand."

Josh pointed at a man who stood a few lengths behind the boy, and Clancy glanced over to him before turning to Josh once more. "Okay." He smiled up at you with rosy pink cheeks, before skipping in the opposite direction. "Bye Joshie! Bye bye miss lady!" A small grin crept to your lips.

"Good luck, little dude!" Josh turned to you with a small sigh, "Sorry about that. Clancy can be a bit of a handful at times."

"It's fine." You considered asking about the kid, as you had wondered about his origin only seconds earlier. However that wasn't the most important thing you wanted to know at the moment. "Have you seen Tyler anywhere?"

Josh blinked at the sudden change of subject, but answered anyway. "Uh, yeah, I have." You were about to ask where exactly Tyler's whereabouts were, but Josh continued before you could even speak. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

You raised a a single brow and stared at Josh, "Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Well yeah," He hesitated at your sarcastic tone, "but what I mean is I've been meaning to talk to you  _alone_." the last word puzzled you.

*****

Josh held open the curtain to your guys' tent. It was thankfully empty, aside from the company of you both. Once either of you entered, he kindly instructed you to sit down and he did the same. "Tyler told me a little bit about how the two of you met," He started as he seated himself in front of you. You felt nervous, and hoped that whatever he wanted to speak about wouldn't make you feel discomfort. "And although I enjoyed hearing his explanation, I think it'd make more sense for you to tell me your story."

It was uncomfortably silent. You weren’t quite sure what to say next as you personally didn’t feel there was much of a story to even tell. After a few seconds of you staring into your lap, Josh interrupted the quiet.

“So.. DEMA. That’s where Tyler found you, right?”

“Yeah,” you confirmed, “well, sorta.”

“Sorta?” Josh sounded confused, and the way his brows knitted together slightly further showed how perplexed he appeared to be upon hearing your statement.

“I was on the outskirts of town.” You explained, lifting your gaze to look directly towards him. “I almost escaped- and I probably could have made it out on my own too, but I ended up in a dead end.” You frowned upon realizing how foolish you sounded. “Tyler just.. came out of nowhere I guess. I don’t know how he even discovered where I was.” You stared ahead of yourself, looking wondrous as if you were experiencing that moment all over again. “Why wasn’t Tyler with you? Why wasn’t he here?” You questioned and turned your head to face Josh with a look of curiosity. It really didn’t make any sense to you. If there was somewhere safe where many other refugees thrived, why venture out on your own? The risk didn’t seem worth it.

Josh turned away again. His eyes darkened to a dull brown and a heavy, sorrowful sigh left his nose. “Tyler.. Can be a bit compulsive at times. Makes decisions on a whim, things like that.” He looked down into his hands and rubbed the cuff of his jacket between his thumb and index finger. You noticed the nervous gesture, but thought nothing of it. “He’s my best friend, and I trust him a lot. I really do, but..” He bit the inside of his cheek, “I don’t like it when he makes questionable choices. It scares us all. I-It scares me.”

 _Shit_ , you thought to yourself. You swallowed, throat dry and desperate for a drink of water. But even though the idea of a drink sounded tempting, hearing more about this side of Tyler seemed like a bigger deal at the moment.

“You know,” He looked in your direction again and you met his solemn stare, “You’re not the first person he’s attempted to bring back to Trench.”

“ _Attempted_?” The word felt eery, and made the hairs on the back of your neck stand.

Josh nodded sadly. “Tyler hasn’t ever been successful in his rescues. Until now.”

 _So Tyler has tried to help people escape DEMA before?_ You thought to yourself in realization. “But, why? Why does he try? I mean- obviously it’s not the easiest thing to do if i’m the first person he’s ever actually saved.”

Josh shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, and I don’t think any of us ever will."

.

.

.

.

.

**I honestly could've added more, but i desperately wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. More will be coming hopefully tomorrow night! (Also feed me some ideas bc i'm not creative yikes)**


	9. Chapter Nine | Nightmares

**IM SEEING TØP TOMORROW IM SO EXCITED AAAAJHS,JDJDGJDK I'll tell you all about it in the next chapter**

.

.

.

.  
  
.

_Staring down a dark hall, you felt scared. Though you did not tremble or shake. You began to walk forward, unsure if you would run into a wall at any moment since it looked as if you were trapped in an endless void. The atmosphere was pitch black. It was unsuspecting._

_You reached out to your right with one hand, letting the dry wallpaper that met your fingertips guide you through the mysterious place. A bright circle of light shone down at you suddenly, illuminating your presence. It brought you to a stop and it took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust._

_You stared up at where the beam of light came from, craning your neck and squinting to stare upon the source. You were unbeknownst of the shadowy figures that crept up from behind. One grabbed you, an arm around your throat while a hand covered your mouth to muffle any screams you dared to let out. Two others held together your arms and legs and you struggled to break free from their tight grasp._

_Now matter how much you wriggled and shrieked, you remained trapped. You were defeated, like a rabbit to a dog. Easy prey to be devoured._

_You looked past the shadows' shoulders with tear soaken eyes, and standing a few feet away was a tall hooded figure. His face was hidden, but those intimidating eyes of his sent chills down your spine. You couldn't look away, yet the more you stared the more afraid you felt._

You awoke all of a sudden, out of breath and light headed. Anxiety nipped at your chest and your face ached. You weren't crying, but you swore you could feel the dryness of old tears staining your cheeks. Once you finally settled into reality, you looked around at the sleeping bodies that surrounded you. It was still late into the night, and everyone else was fast asleep.

Everyone except Tyler.

The makeshift bed beside you was empty and the tent entrance was unzipped. You stood up, ignoring the shakiness of your knees, and quietly tip toed out. It was dark outside aside from the full moon that shone overhead and the campfire that brightened up the campsite. When you moved closer to said fire, you noticed Tyler sat alone atop a thick log.  _Why on Earth is he awake at a time like this?_  You wondered.

You inched closer and sat next to him. He said nothing, nor did he glance in your direction. It was like he was stuck in his own little world, not even realizing you were seated beside him. His eyes were dull, darker than usual. It reminded you of how Josh's looked when the two of you spoke the day before, but it wasn't the same. Tyler's eyes seemed more... lifeless.

"Bad dream?" He spoke up, yet refused to share any eye contact.

You directed your tired gaze towards the fire. "Er, yeah. Something like that."

"It's weird," He started, "You'd think after leaving a place like DEMA all those bad memories would fade, but they don't. Instead they follow you when you close your eyes and haunt you in your sleep." He studied the flames intently.

"Everyone has nightmares, though. You can't expect them to go away just like that?"

"Everyday is a living nightmare."

You could feel the eyes of the hooded figure burning into your skin, as if you never woke up and the bad dream had never ended. At any time the shadows could lead you through an endless hall once again, and you'd be hunted down.

Tyler picked at his nails. "Some say dreams become reality. That they predict the future, or something along those lines." He pulled at a loose string of skin near the base of his thumb nail. "Have you ever had a dream where you died?"

Oddly enough, you didn't dream most nights. And if you ever did, it was usually something you forgot about as soon as you awoke. However the images of what jolted you awake that night remained in your memory. "No."

"I have." Tyler stopped picking at his nails, and rested his hands in his lap. "I'm just waiting to see if it will come true or not." His voice sounded entirely drained of energy during his last statement. "Considering all the dumb things I get myself into, it's bound to happen."

You placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder as a way to show comfort. "If you hadn't saved my ass a few days ago, you'd probably be sitting all alone out here. That doesn't sound very dumb, if you ask me."

He was looking at you now and you looked right back at him, the faintest smile lifting the corners of your lips. "So for every shitty nightmare you have, the closer you are to a good dream."  _Damn, that was really cheesy_ , you thought to yourself. But even if it was cheesy, it seemed to help Tyler just a little. "Speaking of which," you continued, "You should go back to bed. You'll be tired all day if you don't."

"God, you sound like you're my mom or something." Tyler chuckled softly and looked back at the fire as you removed your hand from his shoulder. "You can go if you want. I think I'll stay out here for just a bit longer until my thoughts quiet down."

You nodded your head and stood up, shivering slightly from the cold air as you distanced yourself from the fire. "Goodnight, Tyler." You said to him in a quiet voice and began making your way back to the tent.

"Sweet dreams, Y/N."

.

.

.

.

.

**I swear more exciting things will happen soon, i'm just having trouble coming up with ideas : <**


	10. Chapter Ten | Friend Or Foe?

**The concert was so heccing good I can't even explain it. Ughhhh I love our boys so much they were so cute and adorable and just aaaaaaa it was all so amazing and unreal <33 Also- I tried to make things more 'exciting' in this chapter? Hopefully I succeeded-**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Where is he? Has anyone seen him?"

A panicked voice forced your mind to slip out of unconsciousness.

"Anybody, please- how have none of you seen him at all today?!"

Your eyelids fluttered open and you combed your fingers through the tangled mess that sat upon your head.

"Tyler!"

As you stepped out of the tent to see what all the commotion was about, you noticed Josh rushing around the camp with everyone following after him. They reassured him with calm voices and gentle words, but Josh simply ignored them. They weren't helping.

"What's going on?" You ask, and someone responds. You look to them with tired eyes.

"Tyler's missing." It's Ben. The charming young fella watches everyone from where you both stand, a doubtful frown on his lips. His arms are crossed and he leans against a tall wooden pole that sticks up from the ground.

Your eyes widen. "What?" your voice is shocked and gravely from just waking up. "But I was with him last night- There's no way he could have gone missing!" You were in disbelief.

Ben shrugged. "Well whatever you two did last night, he must've booked it after you left. Josh says he wasn't in bed this morning."

You looked away, averting your gaze to the crowd of people that surrounded Josh, who called out Tyler's name frantically.

"Hey," Ben nudged your arm and smirked down at you, "how about while that bunch of idiots freak out, we go hang somewhere else? Just you and me."

You stared at him in disgust. Your tiredness faded, and was instead replaced with anger. "Your telling me that Tyler is missing and could be in possible danger, but instead of looking for him you'd rather  _hang out?_  Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." You march away from the brunette, outrage evident in your steps.

"Oh come on, Y/N. I didn't mean it like that! I just want to get to know you some more, that's all." He called out to you, clearly not fazed by your obvious distaste.

"I'd rather stick my non-existent dick in a garbage disposal than get to know you, Ben!" You approached the large group of people. Josh's deep voice rose above everyone else's. He sounded so panicked, that it even made you feel nervous.

"Maybe he just went out to collect some more fire wood?" A lady said comfortingly.

"No, no, Tyler would never do that by himself. He would never leave without saying a word to anyone." His hands were on either side of his head, showing he was in utter distraught.

You recognized Arya, the medic, as she emerged from the mass of people. "Josh, i'm going to need you to calm down, okay? Remember the breathing exercises I taught you?"

Josh breathed heavily and you were convinced at any moment he would pass out. "How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend is out there somewhere all alone?! For all I know, he could be.. he could be de-"

"Josh!" You exclaimed, catching his attention. The boy looked over to you with fear stricken eyes, and he was shaking. A lot. "Why don't we go out and look for him? I'm sure he's safe and sound, but he'll be even safer if we find him."

"If," Josh stammered quietly, "You said if. Why did you say  _if_? Why not say  _when_?"

" _When_  we find him, he'll be okay. How does that sound?"

Josh trembled in his place. He nodded his head and swallowed anxiously. "O-Okay. Let's go find Tyler."

*****

Hours of searching passed, and there was still no sign of Tyler anywhere. The last search party returned to camp moments earlier, and now you and Josh waited just outside of Trench.

You looked up at the dimly lit sky, frowning at the way the clouds clustered together and turned gray. "It's getting dark."

Josh only replied with a mumbled, "I know.."

"It looks like it might rain tonight." You looked away from the sky and faced Josh while he stared off into the distance. The way his eyes flickered in various directions showed how desperate he was to spot his friend. "If he doesn't show up soon, Tyler will freeze to death out there." Your words were exaggerated, but the look of concern shown on Josh's face made you realize it wasn't the greatest choice of words.

A familiar shape trekked up the hill ahead of you both, and you recognised the tape covered shoulders that belonged to Tyler. "Josh- Look!" You shouted and Josh quickly lifted his head, a relieved grin taking over his face as soon as his eyes fell upon the person he'd been panicked about all morning. He jumped to his feet and you followed after.

"Thank goodness you're okay!-" Josh exclaimed breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's frame. Tyler hugged back, though by the look of confusion on his face you could tell he was unsure of why Josh seemed so grateful of his presence.

"Nice to see you too, Josh." He replied with a small laugh, though it sounded more like a question. "Uh, did something happen while I was gone or are you just in one of your moods again?"

Josh pulled away, his mouth agape slightly. His pleased expression seem to fade. "We- We've been looking for you all day!"

"Oh." Tyler glanced at you briefly, before reaching to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just went on a little walk. No big deal." The sound of his voice and the way he shrugged his shoulders made it seem like he was oblivious to how worried Josh was.

"No big deal?"

"Yeah. I mean, i'm here now right? There's no need to freak out Josh, i'm okay."

"I'm only freaking out because I care so much about you! When I woke up, you- you weren't there. I-I was afraid that... I was so scared, I thought he might've found you agai-"

"Josh!" Tyler yelled to stop the man from rambling on anxiously. However, Tyler didn't appear sympathetic in the slightest, instead he looked rather agitated. Distraught stained Josh's own features. "I. Am. Fine. You act like I don't know how to take care of myself. I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed! I don't need to tell you where I am or where i'm going every five fucking minutes."

"But-"

Tyler cut him off, continuously hissing harsh words towards his best friend. "At least I don't act like some crybaby."

It was dead silent. Probably the most uncomfortable quiet you've ever experienced. You looked between the two men. The tension in the atmosphere was gut-wrenching, and it made you feel nauseous.

Josh was pale. Pale enough for him to almost be mistaken for a ghost. He was trembling for the second time today, though the way he was shaking now was much more violent than before. The agitation in Tyler's face dissipated, and the fire that burned in his honey brown eyes died. Now he looked guilty and taken back. "Josh.." he murmured to the boy who began to silently cry, "Josh, I.. I didn't mean it, I-"

"Shut the fuck up." Josh raised his hand as a sign for Tyler to stop talking. "Just.. stop. Please, just stop." He lowered his hand to his waist where it tightened into a weak fist.

Tyler reached out in attempt to console his friend, but before he could even brush a finger against the other's arm, you smacked his hand away. He looked down at you with a damaged frown, and you met his hurt eyes with a strong gaze. "He told you to stop." Tyler slowly retracted his arm and took a step back. You put your arms protectively around Josh and let him cry into your shoulder. "Go."

"What?" Tyler's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Go inside. We don't want to see you right now." You stared at him for a moment longer before turning your head, no longer meeting his eyes. "You've done enough."

A second or two passed until you heard the shuffling of his feet, signaling that he walked off. When you turned around, the entirety of Trench stared down at you and the sobbing Josh. You guessed they must have heard the yelling, and so they gathered to see what was going on. Their faces were sad and seemingly traumatised. Had Tyler and Josh never fought like this before? It sure seemed like it to you, and it made you fearful of what lie ahead of you and the other banditos.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Wow wasn't that fun ^^**   
**Thoughts? :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven | Longing Leads To Forgiveness

**Neon Gravestones just came on :')**

.

.

.

.

.

A couple days passed. Tyler and Josh hadn't spoken to each other since the fight, and everyone was starting to feel worried. Even you.

Josh spent most of his time hidden from the world. You helped out with his duties as much as you could since Debby assured you she could take care of her boyfriend just fine (she wasn't very fond with the idea of you comforting Josh, though he did enjoy your company). Ben continued to subtly flirt with you, and despite your constant rejections, he never got the hint. Sal and Arya would try to save you from the desperate boy whenever he strode up to you with a cocky grin, and most of the time it worked.

_"You never know Benjamin, she could be a lesbian!" Sal exclaimed and glanced towards you with a playful wink._

_"No way!" Arya, her girlfriend, joined in. "Haven't you seen how much she hangs around Tyler? I don't know about you, but i'm getting hetero vibes."_

You smiled at the recent memory as you helped peel a small pile of potatoes. Movement from the corner of your eye caught your attention, and you looked up to see a face you haven't seen in awhile.

During the past few days, Tyler kept to himself. He often left the camp, and only God knows where he ventured off to. Perhaps a secret hide out? The idea was silly, but plausible. It was weird not hearing that raspy honey voice of his, but picturing him only made you angry. What made him think it was okay to say those awful things to Josh?

_You lifted a white t-shirt from the drawer and handed it to the boy with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Here, put this on. You'll feel better in something that's not covered in dirt." You smiled kindly, and Josh retrieved the piece of clothing._

_After he changed out of his green hoodie and slipped on the clean shirt, you sat down beside him. You felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." You said quietly, "I should have done something. I should have stopped you two before it got ugly."_

_"No." Josh shook his head and stared down at his feet. His voice sounded soft and broken, like an old vinyl record playing in a dimly lit room with cracked windows and shattered bathroom mirrors. "It's okay."_

_Your hand laid over his, "No Josh, it's not." Debby watched from a few feet away, eyes narrowed and brows knitted together slightly. Her bones cackled._

_The beginning of a forest fire._

_You bit your lip. A question burned in the back of your throat, but you were hesitant to breathe the flames. "Is.. Is this the first time you guys have fought?"_

_Josh's long eyelashes casted a shadow over his already darkened gaze. "Yeah."  He mumbled under his breath. "We've had silly little arguments in the past, but nothing this intense." You didn't notice until now that he had stopped crying. "Y/N?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Am I a crybaby?" He faced you now, seriousness claiming his features._

_You turned to him and squeezed his hand. "No, of course not! Josh, you are no where near a crybaby! I am almost positive Tyler didn't mean what he said. People say stupid things when they're upset."_

_Josh tightened his hand around yours, fingers intertwined like a perfectly weaved basket. "Thank you, Y/N."_  
  
You put down the small knife you used to peel the potatoes, and headed in Tyler's direction, vegetable in hand. He bent over to pick up a black beanie that was placed on a nearby chair, and you tapped his shoulder from behind.

He turned around briefly, but scoffed and quickly spun around once he realized it was you. You held up the freshly peeled potato in your hand and smiled up at him. "Hungry?"

He didn't respond, and instead stalked off towards the camp entrance.  _Must be off to one of his outings again_ , you thought.  _Not on my watch._

You hurried your feet and moved in front of him, blocking his way. "C'mon, Ty. Dinner's soon, and not everyone gets the pleasure of tasting it before it's ready." 

"I'm not really much of a potato kind of guy." He said in monotone and stepped to the side, pushing passed you. It was the first time you've heard his voice in  _several_  hours, and he sounded so bitter.

"Really? Weird, you seem like one to me." You followed after him, knowing very well that you were probably getting on his nerves.

A frustrated sigh left the man. "What do you want?" He stopped and turned to look down at you, his arms crossed.

You put your hands on your hips and stared confidently up at him. Determination sharpened your E/C eyes. "You need to apologize."

"Wasn't I the one bossing you around when we first met?" He said in attempt to change the subject, but you just raised a brow at him. "Fine,"  he sighed, "I'm sorry."

You raised a finger, "Not to me," You turned and pointed in the direction of where yours and Josh's tent stood. "To him."

*****

You looked to Tyler who's palms were sweaty from the nervousness that sat upon his shoulders. You gave him a small, supportive nod before pulling open the tent curtain, allowing the two of you to step inside. Josh looked up, his eyes becoming fearful at the sight of who stood before him.

Tyler nibbled on his bottom lip. "Erm, can.. can we talk?" 

.

.

.

.

.

**Wow i'm being productive?? It's a once in a lifetime occurrence, really. Soooo just outta curiosity, do any of you guys ship anyone yet??? Idk i just think it'd be interesting to hear your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve | Reconcile

**here's another chapter because ily guys~**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Josh flickered his gaze over to you with uneasy brown eyes and slightly parted lips. Perhaps you should have warned him beforehand. But alas, it was too late anyway. 

You stood off to the side while Tyler hesitantly strolled over to a chair. He sat across from Josh, as he doubted his friend would want to be anywhere near him.

It was quiet. Neither one of the boys knew who should start, nor did they even know  _how_  to start. You just watched, and considered saying something, but concluded that this was their conversation, not yours.

Tyler was the one to break the ongoing silence. "God, i'm such an idiot." He shook his head and chuckled to himself, head held low as he looked down at the floor. Guilt kept him from staring into those brown eyes. "I.. I shouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I shouldn't have made you cry- fuck I made you cry!"

Tyler combed his fingers through his hair, and Josh never moved. He didn't even speak.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

Nothing.

"I didn't mean to."

Silence.

"Please say something. Josh, please.."

"Why?" Josh chewed the inside of his cheek, a habit of his you recently discovered within the past couple of days. "Why do you leave?"

Tyler lifted his head, but to his disappointment it was Josh's turn to look away. However it wasn't guilt that simmered in the pit of Josh's stomach. Rather, it was the feeling of wanting to scream  _I know you're sick of me, so just run away why don't you?_ Yet he longed to share laughs by the flames, and smile fondly at his friend when the other wasn't looking. It was a heatless fire that gave him this nauseous feeling.

"I-" Tyler pursed his lips, brows furrowed out of frustration as he struggled to find the right words to say. He breathed a weak sigh. "I don't know, Josh. I'm sorry."

"Is it because of me?" Josh interrogated worriedly.

Tyler shook his head at the man. "Of course not."

"Is it  _him_?"

Tyler didn't respond, which encouraged the concern that rose within his friend. Josh watched as Tyler briefly glanced elsewhere before meeting his eyes once again. "Can you forgive me?" He asked in a desperate tone. You watched from the sidelines and stared at Josh intensely, nervously awaiting his answer.

Josh gave a small nod, "I forgive you." You could tell he was being truthful, though something still seemed off with him. He still seemed.. distant.

A radiant smile tugged on the corners of Tyler lips and his honey brown eyes lit up with joy. "Really?" He stood from his seat, "I-Is it okay if I hug you?"

Josh never smiled, nor did his eyes change from their stormy gray tint. He looked like a rainy summer afternoon. "No," he muttered quietly, "Not today."

Tyler looked hurt for a moment. He was taken back by the refusal, and the sudden happiness that overcame him quickly backed down. He took a step back and frowned. "Oh, okay.." Tyler cleared his throat and started to turn around. "I'm going to check how dinner is coming along." He stopped, and looked over his shoulder slightly. "Josh?"

Josh looked in his direction, as well did you.

"I'll stay." And with that, he was gone. You wondered to yourself who he decided to stay for. The banditos? Josh? You? Definitely not himself. Once it was just the two of you left, you glanced over at the man who sat atop his bed.

"I'll go make a plate for you, okay?" He didn't say anything or move from his spot. The bags beneath his eyes were darker than the day before, you noticed. He looked sick, almost. 

When you returned to the tent with a plate stacked with warm vegetables and a glass of clean water in hand, Josh was tucked under a thin blanket. 

That night, Josh didn't eat dinner, just as he hadn't last night. Or the night before.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay I know this was short, so sorry about that : < anywayyy hope you liked this angst :))))  **


	13. Chapter Thirteen | Sprained Secrets

**How is everyone?**

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler had woken you early in the morning, telling you in a hushed voice to follow him somewhere. You were skeptical, but too drowsy to voice your suspicions so you simply obliged. He lead you out of camp, and nobody seemed to give the two of you odd looks. Then again, most of the people were still asleep at this hour.

As you traveled through the misty air and dewy grass, you thought about Josh's recent behavior. Since the argument he had grown to be more distant and ghostly. With every passing day he appeared to look more ill than the day before. He was constantly skipping meals and rarely did he leave his bed unless he needed to use the restroom. You figured once Tyler had apologized, that everything would be okay. But it wasn't. 

You suddenly recalled Josh never even said sorry himself. From what you remembered, he barely spoke at all lately. It was as if his thoughts drowned out his own voice.

"Look," Tyler slowed to a stop and you did the same. You followed his eyes, looking off into the distance. Though the sky was full and thick clouds of fog clung to the ground, you deciphered a tall looming shape that stood from far away. "That's the Tower of Silence." He said it in a near whisper, as if it were a sacred name.

The tower was of a darker shade, but from where you stood you couldn't decide if it was like a midnight sky or the color of fallen ash.  _Weird_ , you thought,  _I've lived in DEMA most of my life, yet I've never seen the tower up close._ The building was always guarded and treated with the utmost respect as if it were some kind of religious temple. After all, it was where the Bishops resided.

"That night you awoke from a nightmare.." You turned to Tyler. You recalled the events you experienced and the images you saw behind closed eyes. The ominous man's yellow stare burned into your skull. "What was it about? The dream, I mean."

The fear you had felt in your sleep was returning. Rising from its grave, it made its way to your throat. You felt like you were suffocating, yet you breathed freely. "There was a man," You began. "I was lead down this hall, and.. and then I was taken by these strange people." You shook your head slightly at the memory. "He just watched. The man just watched while I struggled."

Tyler faced you. "Were you afraid?"

"Yes," You nodded.

"I know." He stared out at the Tower of Silence thoughtfully now. "Nicholas. That was who you saw in your dream." The name sounded oddly familiar, however you didn't understand why. Maybe it would come to you later.

"How do you know this?" Was your only question. You stared at Tyler quizzically while he remained silent.

"We better get going before the others wake up." He murmured aloud, turning and heading in the direction the two of you came from.  _Why does he keep doing this?_ You questioned angrily.

"You didn't answer the question, Tyler." You huffed in a bossy tone. Again, no response. "What are you hiding, huh? What secrets are you keeping from us?"

He stopped abruptly and turned around to stare down at you with a straight expression. Face to face. "Don't do this, Y/N."

"No! I want to know what's keeping you from trusting us. I understand if you don't want to tell some girl you met some days ago, but what about your best friend? You're literally killing Josh!" Anger flourished your face. Rosy cheeks, steaming ears, red grimace. "He hasn't eaten in days because of you!"

Tyler glanced to the side, seemingly considering to tell the truth, but the consideration didn't last long. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I can't."

You scoffed, shoving Tyler aside with an irritated nudge. "That's all you ever say, but you never mean it." Your feet stomped against the damp floor.

"Y/N, please, just listen to me-" He took hold of your wrist, causing you to whip around at such an incredible speed, that you ended up slipping and hitting the grass at an upsetting angle.

A groan escaped your lips as you fought to sit up comfortably, but the soreness you felt on your side and hindquarters made it hard. Though the pain wasn't as bad as the throbbing that pierced within your ankle. "Shit." You hissed between gritted teeth and instinctively moved your hands to foolishly grasp your leg, which only made the pain worse.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked worriedly and bent over to look you in the face.

"Do I look okay, dipshit?" You barked at him in annoyance, which seemed to hurt his feelings a little. "Sorry, I just- It fucking hurts."

"I understand.." He inspected your ankle from a distance, eyes careful and glazed like crisp caramel. "It might just be a slight sprain, but i'm no doctor. I'll have to take you to Arya."

" _You'll_  have to?" You said with an inquiring voice, wondering what he meant by that.

"Yep." Swiftly, he hooked his arms beneath your knees and your back, lifting you into his comforting grasp with ease. You wanted to fight back and stubbornly reject his offer to carry you, but you felt that'd be too childish. Besides, there had been too much arguing going on lately.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on, Tyler?"

Tyler hiked up the mountain, supporting your weight and holding you close with gentle care. "You'll know in due time."

.

.

.

.

.

**sorrynotsorry**

     

**i've been holding in my pee for over 8 hours bc i keep forgetting to take care of my bladder and i have to go to the dentist tomorrow so that's fun**


	14. Chapter Fourteen | Mans Best Friend

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. Last night was really bad, and today been awful as well.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler had dropped you off inside Arya's medical tent. He left without a word, and it disappointed you that you didn't get to hear him say  _see you later_. But you were still angry about earlier.

Arya helped move you to a seat to get the weight off of your ankle. She lifted your leg onto a table, inspecting the skin that was beginning to bruise in splotches of blue and purple. "So, how did this happen?" She asked, glancing up at you briefly.

You bit your lip, feeling embarrassed. "I uh, I tripped." You lied, somewhat. She didn't question you any further, though it was clear she had felt the tension between Tyler and you.

The tall, dark-haired nurse walked over to a dresser. She bent down to open a drawer where she then pulled out a wad of bandage. "Well fortunately it's not broken. However, you did sprain your ankle slightly, but it should heal in just a matter of days." She smiled. "Lift up your leg, please."

As she wrapped up your ankle, you grimaced slightly, but ignored the subtle pain and focused on the emotional damage you had been dealing with the past few days.

_"Why won't you tell me what's going on, Tyler?"_

_Tyler hiked up the mountain, supporting your weight and holding you close with gentle care. "You'll know in due time."_

_What the hell does that mean?_  You asked yourself out of confusion, your face screwed up in a perplexed frown. Tyler was hiding something. Not just from you, but from everyone, and you were anxious to find out what.

"That's not too tight, is it?" You shook your head. "Good. I'll go get you some ice to help with the throbbing. Just yell if you need anything, okay?" After that she left, and returned about a minute or two later. She handed you a small pack of ice and you held it against the area that hurt the most. It stung like an icy burn against the contused skin.

A girl entered. She was of a darker complexion, her skin smooth and brown like a hazelnut paste. Her hair was jet black and so silky, you were tempted to run your fingers through it if she grew closer. It ran straight down and ended a little past her shoulders. She wore a tube top and a bomber jacket, both of which were black, and baggy camouflage pants that she pulled off well. A yellow bandana sat around her neck. 

"Is it Clancy again?" Arya asked, turning around to face the girl.

"Mhm." She stepped inside, "The kid won't shut it about his damn stomach ache."

"I'll have some ginger tea prepared in just a few." Arya messed around with some things on her desk before making her way to the tent entrance. "I'll be gone for only a moment, so stay put."

Once Arya had left once again, the girl directed her attention to you. "What happened to you?" She nodded to your patched up ankle.

"Oh, I.." You pondered for a moment, wondering if you should use the same excuse as before or not. "I just fell. Nothing serious."

You noticed the grin on her face, but she held back a laugh. "Shit, really? You must be a real klutz then, huh?"

She wasn't exactly wrong, but you still felt foolish and embarrassed. "Er, yeah, I guess so." You stared down into your lap with a frown upon your lips. The girl seemed to noticed this.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing you suspiciously but there was also sympathy in her gaze.

"What?" You blinked up at her after zoning out into your thoughts briefly. "Oh, nothing. It's just.." You pursed your lips, then pretended to wince. "My leg just really hurts."

She stared at you for a moment longer, and you were convinced she saw right through your lie. A smirk peeked through her lips all of a sudden and she moved from her spot. "I know the perfect thing that will cheer you up-". You could then hear shouting from outside. "Rebel! C'mere girl!"

Seconds later, a furry creature stormed inside, panting heavily. They wore a thick tan coat, bright blue eyes, and a bandana of their own. However, theirs was red. The animal was extremely large- bigger than you ever imagined a dog to be. They strode up to you and sniffed curiously. You reached out with a hesitant hand, and pet the dog's head softly. They responded happily, and you scratched behind their ears. You gazed in awe at those big, yellow fangs.  _I'd hate to be bit by those massive jaws._

"Rebel seems to like you." The girl smiled from afar, hands tucked away in her coat pockets. "Don't worry, she don't bite. She'd never hurt anyone unless I told her to."

You looked at the animal with wondrous eyes. You had never seen a dog in person before. Animals made people happy, therefore family pets weren't allowed in DEMA. Any pets found were to be terminated immediately. Rebel looked up at you. Her features looked so-  _wild_. "Are you sure she's a dog?"

"Nah." The girl answered casually. She came up to groom her companion with friendly hands. "I found her all alone and separated from her pack ages ago. I just tell people she's my dog 'cause it seems to scare them less." She glanced up at you with a mischievous grin, and you laughed softly in response.

"Ah, i'm sorry I took so long!" Arya came rushing in with a thermos in her hands. She handed the cup over to the girl. "Nice and warm. Make sure Clancy drinks it all, okay? And please come and tell me how he is feeling later, that way I'll know if he needs more."

"Aight, thanks doc." She stood up, "What's your name, kid?"

"Y/N."

"Sweet, i'm Blake." She looked down at her pooch who wagged her tail back and forth. "Don't be impolite, Rebel. Say goodbye to your new friend." The animal gave you a quick lick just under your ear, and you giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"Goodbye, Rebel. It was nice meeting you." Your gave the dog one last pet before the two padded away.

Blake waved to you with a smile. "I'll see you around, klutz."

.

.

.

.

.

**ehhh this is bad imsosorry**

**also there are a lot of chlorine references in here (and even one vine reference) so if you find them you get a gold star ^^**


	15. Chapter Fifteen | Bitter Strawberry

Two days have passed since the minor incident, and you had been coping with your injury quite well. Sure, it hurt from time to time whenever you accidentally put too much pressure on it, but other than that the healing process was fine. Josh had even come to visit you, and you were happy to see him getting some fresh air.

Across the camp, someone with striking yellow hair called out to you. They were one of the people who had been helping out with Josh's duties until he could get back on his feet again. You quickly finished what you were doing and walked up to the girl whose hair reminded you of sunflower petals. "What's up?"

"We ran out of firewood last night, and with how cold the weather has been getting, we're going to need a lot more. Could you go with these lovely people here-" She gestured to the small group that crowded nearby. "- to gather some wood? Just enough for the coming nights." Someone with fiery red hair crossed her arms in your direction. You sensed a sour aura coming from them.

"Sure." You smiled and the sunflower girl patted your shoulder before walking away.

As the group trudged out of camp, you ended up trailing behind everyone. Partially because of your damaged leg, but mostly because the red-head forced her way in front of you. You didn't understand why she was subtly mistreating you.

"I'm thinking we should head west." A tall guy in the front shouted over his shoulder. "There's a small woods that way, and with last night's rainstorm there should be plenty of fallen sticks." He turned around to hear everyone's opinion.

The red-head spoke up. "Why don't we stay somewhere close for the cripple over here?" She pointed at you, and you stood awkwardly in shock, unsure if you should feel offended or not.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Debby, just because your boyfriend doesn't want to hold your hand doesn't mean you need to treat people like shit." You had to bite your tongue to hold back a spit of laughter, whereas some people freely turned to the side and giggled. Debby just huffed and continued walking.

As everyone headed west, you fastened your pace to catch up to Debby's side. She glanced away once she was aware of your close presence. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, eh?"

She screwed up her face and furrowed her brows. "I'm surprised you've managed to walk this far. By now, I thought you would have collapsed."

"My ankle's sprained, not broken. I didn't get my entire leg amputated in case you couldn't see past all your bullshit." You smirked to yourself, a devilish grin upon your lips.

Her face evolved into a blazed expression. "You son of a bi-" She lowered her voice after realizing her whisper had become an uproar. "You have a pretty nasty mouth for a child," Debby sneered, "did your parents not teach you any manners?"

"No, but they did teach me not to get jealous over  _crippled_  little girls." You replied to her pathetic attempt at an insult.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but you could feel the rumble of tension that would eventually lead to an avalanche of destruction.

When everyone arrived at the small woods, people picked up every twig and branch that could be found. You raced around, swiping every stick Debby would reach out to grab, and snatched them from her grasp.

Soon enough you all returned back at Trench and started piling up logs to make tonight's fire. One fell out of place, and you quickly bent over to fix it, cursing under your breath.

Debby narrowed her mischievous gaze at you before mumbling quietly. "At least I know how to properly set up a fire."

You whispered back, making sure she could hear. "At least I know how to tell when someone isn't interested in me anymore."

She looked directly at you, lips pulled into a hard snarl and brows knitted furiously. Her berry red hair made her features look more sour than the most bitter fruit. "You'll never fit in." The childish mischief that bounced inside your stomach turned into a slow frown. "Once Tyler and Josh are done treating you like their special guest, you'll just be the worthless peasant you really are."

You swallowed nervously and glanced away. Picking on Debby didn't sound like fun anymore.

"You might as well leave now while it's still safe." With the firewood now neatly stacked and placed perfectly, Debby rose to her feet and stepped away. The sourness faded, but your frown still remained. The wild festival within your chest was now a pitiful party, slowly crashing down on you from the inside.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanksgiving break is ending and i'm not excited to go back to school :(**  


	16. Chapter Sixteen | Glowing Eyes

**okay so I know Thanksgiving already passed but I just wanted to let ya'll know i'm soooo thankful for all the support you have given me because I've never kept up with a story until now. Usually I end up scrapping it all after about one or two chapters, but because of you all, I have felt confident enough to keep writing. So thank you <33**

.

.

.

.

.

"No, no, no! Clancy, please don't touch that- Oh god." Arya raced around, trying her best to prevent the hyperactive child from messing with all her medical supplies. She lightly grabbed his wrists and pulled him away from her desk. "Thank God Sal and I aren't able to reproduce.." She muttered with a tired sigh, and you laughed quietly.

She walked over to you with her usual friendly grin. "Could you watch this little scamp for me? I swear it won't be for long- I just have so many things to do, and I can't do anything when he feels the need to touch every single object in this room."

You looked over at Clancy who wandered off to a shelf. He was trying to climb it, grasping the smooth wood as if it were the branches of a tree. It wobbled slightly, putting you on edge. "Uh, yeah. I'll try my best to distract him for as long as possible."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Y/N!" Arya pulled you in for a quick hug before stepping away. "I'll come get you as soon as i'm finished! Please let me know if he gets out of control, though."

You nodded, "Will do." You walked over to Clancy, picking up the younger boy and yanking him away from the shelf before he ended up hurting himself.

He wriggled in your arms for a moment, a pout on his face. "I wanna play!" He whined, looking back at the shelf longingly.

You felt a little bad, but knew deep down you were just trying to keep the boy safe. "I know, but it's dangerous to mess around with things like that. It could have fallen over." As you exited the room, you looked at Clancy with an eyebrow raised. "And that doesn't sound very fun, now does it?"

"No. I don't wanna get a boo boo like you did." He shook his head, talking about your ankle which fully healed recently.

You weaved your way through the camp, trying to find an area where there was plenty of space for Clancy to roam around safely. When you turned a corner, you met with a familiar face. Josh looked between you and the kid you held against your waist as if he were a helpless toddler. "Oh, hi Josh."

"Hey." He smiled and flashed Clancy a grin. "I see you've got your hands full."

"Yeah.." You muttered, biting your bottom lip slightly. You didn't think of yourself as an ideal babysitter, but watching a kid couldn't be too much to handle, right? "Arya asked me to keep an eye on him for a bit."

"Oh, cool. Mind if I help out?" He looked at you curiously, and you opened your mouth to say yes, but Clancy interrupted.

"Joshie! Joshie!" He cheered excitedly. Looks like he answered for you.

You smiled and laughed softly. "I don't think I have much of a choice."

You set the kid down before you all moved on. Clancy reached up and grabbed eagerly onto Josh's hand like a child would with a parent when crossing the street. Josh looked your way with a soft expression. He glanced down at your hand, then slipped his free one into yours. You accepted and intertwined your fingers with his. The three of you made your way to a small clearing. There wasn't too much space, just enough so that you could keep a close eye on the young boy.

Everyone let go of one another, and you sat down somewhere. "Joshie, do you have colors?" Clancy asked, but you didn't understand what he meant.

"As a matter of fact-" Josh reached into the bag that had been sitting on his back and pulled out a few pieces of paper and some used crayons, "- I do!" He handed the items to Clancy, who took them from him happily.

While Clancy sat in the grass and scribbled on his pages, you observed Josh. A subtle smile layered his lips. The feeling of sunshine on a summers day and the scent of freshly blooming daisies radiated off of him. He was happy.

"What?" He was looking at you now, and you snapped out of your thoughts. You weren't even aware of your staring, and now you felt stupidly embarrassed. 

"Nothing, I just.." You looked away, "I just haven't seen you smile in awhile, that's all." You missed his genuine glee, so seeing him this way made you feel really joyful yourself.

"Oh." His expression softened and he looked away as well. "Well, it feels nice."

"You should do it more often then." You said it with a grin, but your face paled seconds after hearing the statement leave your mouth. "Oh gosh, that sounded like a really bad pick up line." You covered your flushed face in disappointment.

Josh only laughed at your awkwardness, not bothered at all by your unintentionally flirty comment. "No wonder you're single."

You gasped, lifting your head out of your hands. "Hey!" You slapped Josh's shoulder lightly, pretending to be offended by his joke.

"Kidding, kidding. I've seen Ben make moves on you, anyway." He smirked in your direction.

You stuck your tongue out in disgust. "Ew, don't remind me. I've been trying to force that out of my memory." You wrinkled your nose as you thought back to all of Ben's poor attempts at wooing you.

"Not interested?" Josh questioned.

You shook your head almost immediately. "Nope, not at all." Ben was cute- but he was the prince charming kind of cute. He was the kind of boy girls would gush about to their friends whenever he looked their way. "He's just not my type."

Josh gave a small, understanding nod. "So what is your type then?" He asked in a way that made him sound genuinely interested.

You shrugged with an unsure sigh. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, if you're an awesome human being who can make me laugh, i'm all yours." You said with a small laugh. Deep down, you really didn't know what your type was. The thought never came to mind. "But, I will say I am a sucker for brown eyes."

"Look, guys! Look!" Clancy stood up, paper in hand, and wobbled towards you and Josh. He showed the drawing to you both, and you immediately spotted the weirdly proportioned bodies of three people. There was a girl with H/C hair, a smaller boy with frosty blue eyes, and a tall man with a yellow bandana. They were all holding hands and smiling wide. "I drew us because we are best friends! Do you like it? Is it good?"

"Yes Clancy, it's super cute." You said in friendly tone after analyzing the colorful picture. "You're really talented, did you know that?"

"I agree." Josh piped in.

Clancy's entire face beamed. "Really?!" He breathed in awe at your reactions. "Here, Joshie-" He handed over the paper to Josh. "You can hang it up in your tent. So when you or Y/N have a bad dream, you can wake up and smile because we help each other be not scared." The kid's poor grammar made the sentence even cuter, and you held back a squeal.

Josh thanked the boy, but looked down with confusion when he noticed a second page behind the first paper. "What's this?" He questioned, assuming it'd be just another scribbled drawing.

And oh, was he wrong.

You peered over Josh's shoulder. In his hands was a page covered in black crayon. There was a badly drawn red stick figure. The person had no face, other than the yellow stare that hollowed out your chest and made your stomach feel heavy. Matching yellow pairs of eyes could be spotted throughout the black scribbles. They were like monsters peeking through the shadows. The image looked oddly familiar and gave you a strange feeling of deja vu.

"Clancy.." Josh said in a frightened and confused whisper, "What is this?" He looked up at the young boy. Concern laced his gaze. 

Clancy looked as innocent as ever. He looked down at his messy doodle and pointed to the red man. "I saw him."

You were speechless and for some reason felt unsafe and afraid. Josh spoke up again, as if interrogating the child. "What do you mean you  _saw_ him? Who is he?"

Clancy didn't seem to understand Josh's worried tone, and shrugged lightly. "I only saw him once. He said he'll come back, though. Then you guys can meet him, too!"

You and Josh glanced at one another, exchanging uneasy stares with eyes full of unknown fear. You had a feeling this was someone neither one of you wanted to meet.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's 2 am and this chapter is longer than usual. I was going to add more, but now i'm thinking that's a bad idea... plus this feels like a good place to stop.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen |Soft Cliches And Dark Twists

**I'm feelin kinda lonely and I would like to get to know you all better, so I'll share more about myself and maybe you can do the same!  
**   
**Hi, i'm Castor! But if you'd like, you can just call me Cas. I'm pansexual and a closeted trans boy, so pretty please use he/him pronouns for me <3 I'm 15, and I also have a lovely gf named Kat who lives on the other side of the US :(**

**If anyone wants to be friends, don't be afraid to hmu!**

.

.

.

.

.

After wishing Josh a good night's rest and promising him you'd get some rest, you made your way over to the campfire where Tyler sat patiently, awaiting your presence. He smiled at you when you arrived. The flames lit up one half of his face, which casted a beautiful shadow on the other.

"Come here often?" He smirked a sly grin as you seated yourself beside him. You quickly shoved your arms into the sleeves of his spare jacket that he often let you borrow on the colder nights you shared together.

Laughing at the awful romantic phrase, you said "We really need to stop meeting like this." You shook your head slightly. "This must be the hundredth time we've spoken by the fire."

He silently agreed that this was your usual meetup place. But you liked it here, and so did he. It was quiet and peaceful, and although it felt like you two were encased in eternal night it still felt homey as well. It was a warm kind of night time. Singing crickets, crackling flames, and Tyler's smile. It wasn't cold like the chilly stars, looming hills or distant owl song. 

"Where else would we go?" Tyler questioned and he turned to face you. You weren't sure, mostly since you haven't been around long and didn't know much about the land.

You shrugged. "Anywhere I guess, but.. that might not be very safe now that I think about it." 

Tyler gazed out into the depths of the night and you followed his wondrous eyes. "As long as we're not alone, we'll be okay. We have each other to rely one." He looked back at you with a mellow grin. "You and me, against the world."

You stared at each other for a few seconds longer before bursting into a small fit laughter. "Tyler Joseph, that was probably the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard-" You cackled, struggling to breathe. He watched fondly as you hugged your sides. He adored the crinkles that formed around your mouth when you laughed this hard.

"Wow, thanks for ruining the moment." He said in a sassy tone, folding his arms over his chest and smiling. "I was just trying to be cute."

You wiped away a tear as you straightened your posture and caught your breath. "And you succeeded, in the worst way possible."

You two enjoyed the happy quiet that fell upon you both. Endless smiles filled the empty air. The moment felt... pink. Pink like the ears of a child on a snowy winter morning. Pink like the velvety petals of roses that blossomed when it rained. Pink like the dainty blush that dusted Tyler's cheekbones whenever he saw you in that damned jacket of his.

"Hey," he looked over at you again. His eyes flickered up and down between your face and the clothing that hung around your shoulders. "That jacket looks  _really_  familiar."

"Hm, I wonder why." You replied sarcastically.

"I'm starting to think it may be mine." You could see the smirk on his face from the corner of your eye.

You turned your head now. "Oh yeah? Well if it was, it's mine now." You swiftly flipped the hood over your head and lifted your knees to your chest, enjoying the feeling of the plush fabric. It wasn't until now you realized how good the jacket smelled.

He blinked at you with a surprised expression. "Wha- and who said that?"

The sassiness didn't leave your voice. "I did."

Tyler quickly gave up, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright. You can have it. Besides, it looks better on you anyway."

Your face flushed at the compliment, but it was faint.

"But.." Tyler's voice dragged on, and from the way he said it, you felt uneasy about what would happen next. "It would be awesome if you shared it with me, instead." He inched closer to you, and you backed away as much as you possibly could. 

He wrapped his arms around you and you squirmed away while he nuzzled your shoulder and you giggled uncontrollably. You backed away so much, you now sat on the edge of your seat. "Tyler, I swear to God-" You pushed against his chest but the boy didn't budge. "If you don't let go right now, i'm going to end up falli-"

But it was too late.

You leaned over the edge a little too far, resulting in you slipping out of Tyler's tight embrace and crashing to the floor. Luckily, it didn't hurt, and it was instead rather hilarious. While you laughed softly to yourself, Tyler leaned down and picked something up off the ground. "What's this?" He muttered quietly. His serious tone urged you to relax.

In Tyler's hand was the demented drawing you received from Clancy earlier in the afternoon. It had been tucked away in your pocket, so you assumed it fell out when you toppled over just seconds ago. After unfolding the page, Tyler's honey brown eyes analysed the paper slowly. "Where'd you get this?" His head shot up and he stared directly at you.

Your expression straightened. "Clancy drew it. He said he saw the man in the picture." You awaited a reaction from Tyler, wanting desperately to know how he felt about the image.

He bit his bottom lip anxiously. "Dammit." His eyes scanned the page some more. His gaze seemed desperate to find clues that would give more input on what the drawing meant. If it even had meaning, that is. "Did he say anything? Did Clancy tell you anything else?" Tyler's voice was rushed and urgent, and it made you feel worry.

"H-He told me the man said something. That he was coming back, or something like that." You watched as Tyler grew to be even more panicked than before.

"No, no, no, this isn't good.." He said. All you could do was stare as he clenched the page in a fist and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't good at all. He- He can't know where I am. If he finds me.." Tyler's voice drifted off into an uncomfortable silence. "..It will be all my fault."

Your throat felt dryer than a desert, and it itched as if cactus' pricked the roof of your mouth. "T-Tyler," you stammered in a frightened voice, "What does this mean?"

Tyler situated himself in front of you and lifted your hands, holding them gently in a comforting manner. His thumbs rubbed the back of your palms and the sensation slowly eased your nerves. "Y/N, i'm going to need you to listen to me. There isn't much time life- not just for us, but for everyone here in Trench." His warning startled you and hyped up your senses. "I need you to trust me, okay? I will make sure nothing happens to you. No matter what's coming, you are going to be okay."

You nodded your head shakily, knowing very well you were going to have trouble sleeping tonight. "Okay. I trust you, Tyler." You heaved a strained breath. "I trust you."

.

.

.

.

.

**Well wasn't that lovely?**

**Okay soooo I may have swerved into Tyler's lane a little much, but I can't help it that I got carried away with the cuteness >:0 Just be thankful for the fluff because it won't last very long-**


	18. Chapter Eighteen | The Calm Before The Storm

**I fell asleep listening to a Dodie playlist and when I woke up I somehow ended up on the Trench album? Like, morph is a great song and all but how the actual fuc-**

.

.

.

.

.

You lied awake, staring up at the ceiling. Your mind was an empty void yet loud thoughts clouded the inside of your head. Every few minutes you would drift off into a partial slumber, but the consciousness still remained.

Glancing around the room at the surrounding bodies, you wondered what everyone was dreaming of. Was anyone even dreaming at all? How could you in a world like this? Tyler's motionless body laid on its side, and his chest rose with each relaxed breath. However the sound of light snoring didn't arise from his quiet figure.  _He's probably not even asleep_ , you guessed.

A chaotic rustle from outside startled you, causing your head to turn towards the tent entrance. The sound was similar to the ruckus a raccoon might cause when rummaging through a garbage bin. You waited a few moments longer, but nothing happened. You decided you were just imagining things due to your half-asleep state, and rolled over with closed eyes.

After a minute or two, the sound reoccurred. At this point you were convinced it wasn't just your tired mind playing tricks on you, and that's when the paranoia started. Sitting up you stayed silent, ears sharp for any suspicious noise that lurked outside the tent.

Very light foot steps echoed in the night. Your eyes rounded in fear, and as soon as the movement passed your tent, you released a breath you didn't even know you had been holding.

"What about the others?" A high pitched voice whined.

Someone, a man, replied, his gruff tone unknown to you. "We will come back for them."

An unnerving chill raced down your spine and shook your every limb like a tree in a hailstorm. "What's wrong?" You glanced over at Tyler who fluttered open his eyes through the darkness.

With a quickened heart rate you swallowed down a knot in your throat. "I-I heard something." Your voice was barely above a whisper and you averted your fear-stricken gaze back to the entrance once again.

You heard the shuffling of blankets as Tyler moved from his position and crawled his way to your side. "I'm going to go take a look." Usually you would have objected, but at the moment fear possessed your whole being.

You watched as Tyler unzipped the curtain and peeked through the thin slit before cautiously stepping out. There you were, alone in a room with mindless bodies. You prayed silently that Tyler would return in one piece.

After what seemed like forever, Tyler soon came back. You were disappointed to see his expression matched yours. Something wasn't right. He hurried over to Josh and shook his shoulders frantically. "I need you to wake everyone up."

"What...?" Josh groaned as he sluggishly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it. Now." Tyler gave his friend a hard stare as he spoke in a  serious tone.

By the time everyone was piled up outside of their dens, the sun had begun to rise. Its rays of light spilled over the mountain's curves, but everyone was in too much of a fright to admire the beautiful sight.

Clueless whispers and oblivious murmurs hovered above the crowd into a spiraling buzz. Meanwhile, Tyler situated himself on top of a broke down and molted vehicle. Josh may be in charge, but he wasn't one to speak in front of a mass of people.

People noticed this and the voices simmered down to a polite silence. "I apologize for waking you all so early in the morning," Tyler addressed. You stood at the front of the crowd and listened intensely. "But something has happened, and Josh and I think it would be best if you were all aware."

You could sense the confusion that flooded everyone's senses. Anticipation kept them on edge and their ears perked.

Tyler gazed down upon the drowsy faces of the torn down people that stood before him. His loud voice surfed across their suspicions. "Clancy is gone." There was an uproar of gasps. People looked around with wild stares as they searched for the young boy you held in your arms just the day before. "He was taken from us during the night, while we rested soundlessly in our beds."

 _I could have done something_ , you scolded yourself harshly.  _I could have prevented this from happening. Debby is right, I don't belong here. I don't deserve to be here._

"What are we going to do?"

"Is he in DEMA?"

"Was it Nicholas' doing?"

 _Nicholas_. The name didn't leave your head. "Josh and I will come up with a plan on our own. In the meantime, we would like you all to remain calm until further notice." Tyler stepped down from his place.  _Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas_. You wanted to smash your head against a wall to rid the name from your memory.

You emerged from the large group of people as they all scattered and gossiped amongst themselves. As you approached Tyler and Josh, they turned to face you. Debby stood aside and observed you like a mountain lion eyeing their next prey. "Where is he?" You questioned, but the two men just frowned.

"We don't know," Josh answered hopelessly before exchanging glances with his friend, "But we have a theory."

"If you're thinking about DEMA, then you guessed correctly." Debby spoke up. She wore a villainous grin. Everybody turned their bodies and stared at her as if expecting her to elaborate.

Josh knitted his brows. "How can you be so sure, Debby?" You had a bad feeling about the words that would spill from her venomous lips next.

She looked up and met eyes with the people who stared her down suspiciously. "Nico said so himself."

Josh didn't even blink. "Debby, please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying. Please tell me you haven't been working with the Bishops." His voice raised alarmingly.

"Somebody had to!" She scoffed at her boyfriend as if  _he_  was the crazy lunatic in this situation.

"I-" Josh shoveled his hands into his hair and tugged at the brown strands atop his head. "I can't believe this. "I can't believe  _you_."

Debby just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You should be thanking me. I did you all a favor." You were furious at this woman, and by the look on Tyler's face, he was too.

"A favor?!" Josh snapped. "Thanks to you, a child was kidnapped straight from our campgrounds! Because of you, the Bishops now know where we've been hiding. Who knows what they plan on doing now!"

"Baby, pleas-"

"Trench is supposed to be a safe place for my people." Josh's tone was cold and intimidating. "And because of your stupidity, I've let everyone down."

Tyler stepped forward and placed a hand over Josh's shoulder. He stood beside him now and glared in Debby's direction. "No.  _She_  let everyone down." You joined at Josh's other side. 

"What are you going to do about it? Put me in time out?" Debby inquired childishly. She clearly wasn't taking any of this seriously. "They are coming for you all anyway. Punishing me won't change anything."

Josh clenched his jaw and lifted his head. His narrowed gaze dug into Debby like sharp daggers. "You need to leave."

Debby scoffed in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now leave before you make matters worse."

Her vicious gaze flickered over to you. She was the prey now, and you were the predator. "You're kicking me out, but this annoying brat gets to stay?" Debby hissed angrily. "I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

Josh shook his head. You had never seen his features burn with such an icy rage until today. "Not anymore." Josh glanced down at you. A sly grin lifted one corner of his mouth. "And Y/N never betrayed us, unlike you."

"I can't fucking believe this shit." Debby growled through gritted teeth as she stomped away, pushing passed you with a hard shove.

Tyler huffed a heavy sigh. "Well, it looks like we're paying DEMA a visit." Hearing him say the name of that monstrous city made you all shudder. They both looked to you with expectant gazes. Hope hid behind their eyes. "Y/N?"

The need for purpose struck at your core. Determination thawed the frozen fear that sat in the pit of your stomach. You were ready for this. You were willing to risk everything, no matter how dangerous of an adventure it would be.

"I'll go with you."

.

.

.

.

.

**buckle up guys**

**It's going to be a bumpy ride**

**:)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen | The Start Of Something Old

**Does anyone want to adopt me because all my parents do is make me cry :(**

**Anyway this is prolly gonna be just a filler idk :/**

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler, Josh, and you would be departing from Trench that afternoon. Others would be tagging along as well, such as Sal and Ben, and some guy named Jason who you haven't really met. He seemed nice, though.

As you packed various items into your backpack, you recalled a point in time where you were in this exact position. Flashbacks of escaping DEMA surpassed your memory in a wave of deja vu. You were leaving a place you called home. It wasn't safe anymore. You were scared.

It was happening all over again.

You lifted two slips of paper into your hands. One as smooth as a bright blue sky, the other crinkled and torn in one of its four corners. The drawings radiated such contrasting energies. The one scribbled in black made your bones feel hollow whereas the other brought a smile to your eyes.

Stuffing the pages into your backpack, you zipped every pouch closed before standing to your feet. Since you were one of the first to finish preparing, you decided to make your way over to Tyler. "Hey Ty." You greeted. He sat on a table, legs dangling at the sides while he twisted a flower in his hands. The stem danced between his fingertips, and his brown eyes gazed upon the exotic yellow petals with admiration.

Beams of sunlight filtered his face. It made his tired skin look porcelain and soft to the touch. You held back the urge to caress his cheek, though. And his eyes- oh his eyes, they glowed like droplets of honey. But it wasn't flecks of gold you witnessed in the sweet pools that belonged to him. It was a coppery kind of shimmer. Yet he himself was golden.

He looked to you, and you met his honey brown stare. "Finished already?" You nodded in response and hoisted yourself up on the table, taking a seat beside him. You watched his delicate hands play with the small sunflower that was just as fragile as his fatigued palms. Its petals made you realize just how dark the world was. Yellow was the only real color that lifted your spirits. Yellow was there to shield you from the shadows that lurked in the immense night. But what even was  _yellow_?

"What about you?" You asked, "Are you ready?"

Tyler shook his head lightly. "No." His hands relaxed in his lap, yet the young flower continued to lay in his grasp. "I doubt I ever will be." He slid off of the table and carefully tucked the frail flower into a bag of his own. You wondered why he did this, as it would eventually die without proper care.

The two of you made your way to the rest of group who hung out by a torn down and ashened vehicle. It was the same place Tyler announced Clancy's disappearance earlier in the morning.

"Sup, Newbie?" Ben grinned at you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, and it didn't help at all when he swung an arm over your shoulder nonchalantly. Everyone else seemed to notice the cringe that hid behind a forced smile. "It's been awhile since we talked. Fortunately, we'll have this entire trip to hang out together!" Oddly enough, that didn't sound very exciting to you.

"Y/N." Josh called your name and you felt thankful to slip away from the brunette boy who was getting too close for comfort. He greeted you with a friendly grin as you approached.

"See, I told you I wasn't interested in him." You received a small chuckle from Josh, and he reached into his pants pocket for something.

"Yeah, I can see that now. He definitely has eyes for you, though." You looked down at Josh's hand, and presented to you was a bright yellow bandana. It was identical to the one Josh wore around his neck, and the color reminded you of Tyler's sunflower. "You're going to need this." Although you didn't know what he meant by that, you somehow understood in a way. You turned and he helped to tie it around your neck. Josh smiled, admiring how the small cloth enhanced your appearance. "Perfect."

"Alright everyone," Tyler's voice rose above everyone's small conversations. They all directed their attention to him. "We should get going before sunfall. We have a long ways ahea-"

"Wait!" Arya rushed over to the group in a hurried sprint, and came to a stop when she stood in front of Sal. "I wanted to say goodbye first." The two held hands and stared lovingly at one another. You could sense a feeling of deep worry from Arya. "Please be careful out there, okay?"

Sal leaned in and and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Of course I will. Don't worry about me. I'll come back for you before you know it, my little raven."

"You better, or else I will just have to waste my cuddles on someone else." She smirked playfully, and the two hugged with such strong fondness that it brought a grin to everyone's faces.

After that, other people approached with wide rolls of tape. You listened to the loud sticky sound that pierced your ears as they ripped off yellow strips and placed them all over people's arms, legs, and torsos. It was a strange scene, but it made you feel safe and secure. Unseen by your darkest enemies.

It was time. The six of you began the long journey. Backpacks were filled with spare clothing, snacks and refreshments, first aid kits and of course weaponry. The same exact things you had carried the night you snuck out of your bedroom window. Or at least what used to be your bedroom window. Now it was just a fragment of a building full of empty promises, silent tears, and unforgiving daydreams. 

.

.

.

.

.

**How would you guys feel if I did a q &a thing for the characters of this story? Idk I just want to get yall involved more and I think it would be fun. Tell me what you think.**


	20. Character Q&A's (Questions)

**dshDBDSKVDBFDBDDFG 1000 READS AAAAAAAA wow ily all and because of this great achievement i'm buying all of you some merch**

**...**

**but not really cuz im broke but if I cOULD I WOULD DO IT IN A HEARTBEAT**

**\-- Anyway, a few of you seemed interested in the q &a idea, and by a few of you I mean like 2 people lol but ima do it anyway!! So I'll list characters below that seem worthy of questions *cough* not Debby *cough* and yall can ask them whatever you want, no boundaries, and they'll respond in the next update!!**

**Tyler**

**Josh**

**Sahlo**

**Arya**

**Ben**

**Elaine**

**Blake**

**Clancy**

**...I think that's mostly it? Some background characters like Blake or Elaine may not get very many questions because we haven't seen a whole lot of them- and Jason isn't here because.. well.. we don't know anything about him :/ yet, at least.**

**Welp let's see if anyone actually comments anything- you can ask more than one question, and you can ask more than one character if ya want :) Again- there are no boundaries.**


	21. Character Q&A's (Answers)

**I made the mistake of googling cute pics of Tyler. Warning- don't do it unless you want to have a stroke.**

**Anyway let's get onto the q &a--**

**(btw this is cross posted between wattpad and ao3)**

**Let's start off with Tyler!!**

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks: what animal would be the cutest if scaled down to the size of a cat?_ ****

Tyler wears a silly grin as he imagines so many species shrunken down to the size of a small kitten. A small giggle escapes his lips before deciding, "Definitely a horse." He continues to grin as the image of a tiny galloping pony runs through his imagination.

_@ camiluvs1 asks: Tyler babe, back when u had a life, what was your favorite??_

His laughter from before carries on until he mumbles out a familiar phrase. "Road work ahead?" He scoffs briefly, the boys actions dramatic and exaggerated. "I sure hope it does!"

_@ noodlephil asks: i wanna ask tyler WHY HE RECOGNIZES THAT FRICKIN MONSTER_

"There's a monster in all of us, when you really think about it." His statement is blunt and empty of feeling or emotion. Yet there is fear hidden behind his tongue. "He's always... watching."

**Ahem, uh... Josh's turn!!**

_@ camiluvs1 asks: Sweet Josh, what was on your mind when u decided it was a good idea dating debby in this trench crazy world??????_

The question urges Josh to bite the inside of his cheek, but he manages to resist. "Uh, well." He searches the ground, hoping to find the right words somewhere on the floor. "I uh, I didn't know she would ever, like, turn her back on us.. I thought she was different."

_@ ArianaHunt5 asks: Jish is my husband and so.. love me?? Or do you love me only partly?_

Josh chuckled nervously, having not expected to receive such a question. "O-Oh, I don't recall ever uh.. marrying anyone but," a friendly smile shapes his lips, "I guess I love you. Entirely, not partly. That would just be mean."

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks: what's your favorite color?_

"Purple." Is his automatic response. "I mean- we don't see it a lot, considering the world we live in. But whenever we do I just can't help but wonder how a color could be so.. captivating." Josh thinks about all the purple he's witnessed in his years of living. Make believe sunsets, bright spring time lilacs, and Y/N.

_@ noodlephil asks: i wanna ask josh to marry me (platonically because im a Big Gay)_

Fairy dust blush blankets Josh's cheeks and he scratched at the back of his neck, flustered and nervous. He wonders why he continues to be asked such unbelievable things. "Oh gosh, uhm. I don't get why anyone would want to marry me." He laughs with a shy grin. "But, okay, yeah. I do."

**Next up is Sal and Arya ^w^**

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks Sal: what weird food combinations do you enjoy?_

Sahlo thinks for some seconds, but replies with an indecisive shrug. "I don't know, I don't experiment enough. Josh however-" She glances over at the man and smirks, "is a pineapple on pizza kind of guy. Bad taste if I do say so myself."

_@ camiluvs1 asks Arya: Honey, what are you gonna be for Halloween?_

The raven haired girl's eyes light up upon hearing the mention of the holiday. "Oh my goodness, I love Halloween!" She exclaims out of pure excitement. "Totally a witch! But not an evil gross witch- one that collect herbs and brews potions. Something like that."

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks Arya: who do you go out of your way to be nice to?_

"All my patients of course!" Her response came almost immediately. "But if any decide to be cranky with me, I'll do exactly the same thing to them. A taste of their own medicine, you could say." She winks after reciting the corny joke.

_@ noodlephil ask them both: hmmmmm i wanna ask sal and arya how they met_

Arya jumps on her heels. "Can I tell the story? Please, please, plea-"

"Alright, alright." Sal smiles fondly at her little black bird. "Go ahead, love."

"Okay, so-" Arya quickly cleared her throat. "Sal and I were actually one of the first people to join Josh's crowd. At the time, there wasn't even much of a group to begin with. We were some of the first banditos in a way. Anyway, I stumbled upon Sal after she supposedly got into a fight with a rabid raccoon."

"I beat the shit outta that rodent, too!" Sahlo cheered from behind. 

Arya just rolled her eyes. "Since then, she'd always fake a cold or a kink in her neck just so she could come see me. Although it took up pretty much all of my time, I will admit it was insanely adorable."

**And er.. time for Ben I guess.**

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks: what food is really good but is a pain to eat?_

Brows furrow as the brunette falls deep into thought. "Huh." he mutters, "I would guess a cactus? Because like, they're spiky n shit. But they have juice I think. Right? I'm not just being a complete idiot? I'm pretty sure cactus juice is a thing. Then again you can't eat juice." His face falls flat into utter confusion. "Dammit."

_@ FearstormTyler asks: *cries in gay panic* u-uhm.... I'd like to ask... Ben to back off. Back off Ben, this ain't a question no more. Back off, honey I got eyes for someone else. So b a c k o f f B e n_

"Woah, calm down there sweetheart." Ben raises a brow quizzically, but a sinister smirk settles on his lips. "I don't know what you're even talking about. Did I ever say I had the hots for someone? Didn't think so." But he did know, which is why he tossed a sly wink after finishing his last word.

**And finally... CLANCY!!!**

_@ chaisjumpsuit asks: what's your favorite animal?_

"Rebel!" The little boy squeaks, "Rebel is my favorite animal! She feels like a cloud, but with feet, and she cleans my face, and she lets me sit on her back like those big dogs that say  _neigh_!" Clancy giggles as he rambles on about the wolf who wanders their campgrounds.

_@ camiluvs1 asks: WHERE ARE YOU CLANCY *cries in spanish*_

"Want to hear something cool?" His childish voice is a hushed whisper. "I have two homes! But I don't like this one too much." His whisper turns sad, "There are no Rebels here, and there are no crayons." His voice becomes a longing pout. "And there are no Joshie's."

**I actually had a lot of fun with this heh  
tysm for all the questions!  
The next update will come on December 1st!!! <33**


	22. Chapter Twenty | New Places, New People

**btw my insta is @ blurry_bandito in case anyone wants to follow me :) also eVERYBODY SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER JOSEPH !!!!!**

.

.

.

.

.

Thick and heavy boots hit the damp, grassy floor of steep hills. Rain fell, the sun shined, then rain fell again. Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. You had lost all track of time.

Not only did you struggle to opt whether it was a Monday or a Thursday, but the hunger that strangled your stomach in a tight cluster of knots made your fingertips cold and your knees tired. A variety of unhealthy snacks joined the group on their journey, but it was a collective decision that saving as much food as possible was the way to go. Even if it meant the faint sound of growling rose from everyone's stomach on occasion. You had grown used to the noise at this point. It was an aggravating beat. One that made your throat feel dry.

It was still far too early in the morning. Every day, Josh would awaken the group at the crack of dawn. Jumping to your feet and heading south as soon as eyelids fluttered open became your new daily routine. The grogginess that currently ached in your heels was enough proof to show you weren't yet fully adjusted to the daily procedure. You silently wondered if anyone was.

The dazed look in Ben's eyes matched yours. A dose of restlessness kept the two of you on edge, both severely tired from last nights dastardly long hike. Surprisingly enough, the charmer hadn't pestered you at all within the past few days. However it might just be that no one has had much time to relax or let loose. Never ending determination thrived in everyone's hollow bones.

You felt like a walking corpse. Dead, yet so alive.

You did get to know Jason a little better, though. A firm conversation was yet to be had, but from your observations it was clear he was a spirited man. He wasn't vibrant like the exotic feathers of a parrot, or in the way crayon remnants danced boldly on a blank sheet of paper. He had the enthusiasm of a lion's mane, and the livelihood of an elegant cheetah. A noble feline, wild and free of judgement.

"This is dumb." Ben muttered through worn-out lips. His head hung low, hands gripping the straps of his backpack. The statement was meant to go unheard as it was more of a way to put his vocal chords to some use.

Biting your tongue, you held back a sullen response. Sal however allowed spiteful words to slip from her tongue. "Then why'd you come, dumbass?" Her tone had a friendly spark to it, as if she meant the insult lightheartedly. Ben didn't seem to perceive it that way, though.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was offered to come with? Besides- how would I have known we'd be walking for ages! I bet we're not even going the right way. Even better, we are probably just going in circles." His tone heightened from a small mumble to a loud outburst of ridicule.

Sal blinked with wide eyes at Ben's tempered scorn. "Woah, dude. Chill. I was just playing around. No need to be a dick."

The brunette boy parted his lips to scoff once more, but Jason butted into the conversation before even a breath could leave his mouth. "Here's an idea- why don't the two of you shut your traps? Your bickering is giving me a headache." He said in a way that showed no annoyance, rather he was uncomfortable by the disturbance of the unnecessary argument.

Although you didn't express your gratitude, you felt thankful for Jason's interruption. Lack of sleep was making everyone a little moody, and you weren't sure if you'd be able to handle the slightest amount of aggression without your own blood beginning to boil.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Jason tapped Josh's shoulder attentively. The tall blonde pointed ahead of them, and a cluster of eyes followed his gesture. The outline of a small building could be easily identified. It sat in the far off distance, yet was close enough for the morning fog to dissipate from its structure.

 _Why would there be a random building out in the middle of nowhere?_  The thought gave you an upsetting feeling of suspicion, yet curiosity overcame the nervousness.

"Should we check it out?" Jason asked. Josh and Tyler eyed the establishment cautiously, as if analyzing it from afar. Their hard gazes scanned the premises for any lurking figures, but it would be tough to get a good look from where you all stood.

They started to move forward, and everyone followed. "We are going to take a look around, but keep your eyes out." Tyler spoke up loud enough for all ears to hear, "Who's to say it's just us? Anything or anyone could be here."

Once the group closely approached the premises, now observing its rusted walls from only a few yards away. The perimeter looked unkempt and dying as patches of grass turned yellow and weeds polluted the flooring. There were windows, some either cracked or missing chips of glass. Walls were stained with the dirty, metallic brown color of corrosion. The sight gave you an uneasy feeling, and you sensed that the feeling lingered among the others.

Tyler and Josh conversed in quiet voices, until the honey-brown eyed boy turned to face the rest of the group. "Divide into groups of two. We'll check out the area first to decide if it's safe enough to spend the night here."

Ben immediately looked in your direction. His face was beaming, which oddly felt more like a threat rather than a joyous sight, and he quickly strode towards you.  _And just when I was starting to think the torture was over_. "Wanna be my partner in crime?" He stared down at you with strong confidence, as if believing the only answer could be a solid  _yes_. 

Despite how his awful pick-up lines and flirtatious phrases made your skin crawl uncomfortably, pity was another unnerving feeling you felt for the young man. You opened your mouth, ready to accept the suggestion in a miserable tone. "I guess we cou-"

"Actually," suddenly Tyler stepped between the two of you. He smiled your way, then looked at Ben with another grin, one that was innocently troublesome. "That option is off the table. Sorry kid." Tyler patted his shoulder, but Ben just stared at him with a subtle glare. You could sense some jealousy, but couldn't tell who it was coming from.

"Right, okay." Ben replied with great disappointment and a clenched jaw. He looked away from Tyler, and the envy cooled down, but barely. "Talk to you later, newbie." He chirped, then walked away.

A warm grin settled on your lips as you faced Tyler with one brow raised. "Nice timing, Joseph." You said with arms crossed over your chest. Was he aware of your mild abhorrence for the sun-kissed prince charming? Was it that obvious? You now wished you could witness an outside perspective of your body language and facial expressions.

"Anytime, L/N." He returned the sultry grin. A smile like that could melt all the snow on the most wintry of nights. It was like a cozy sunset peeking over glacial mountain tops, or a snug blanket resting over raw skin during a chilly breeze.

Whilst everyone finished figuring out their pairs, you and Tyler wandered off, side by side. The two of you decided to take the risk of entering the building. "Be careful," Tyler reminded, "If you notice anything strange, just say something." 

You simply nodded as you both ventured the abandoned halls of the building. The ceiling was low, but high enough that it would be unlikely for anyone to jump and hit the top of their head. You turned into a room where the door was creaked open. Peeking inside, you reached for the light switch. You flickered it once or twice before coming to the conclusion that the lights were blacked out. This made you ponder if there was any source of electricity at all in any corner within the establishment.

Wandering the dark room, the only thing to help illuminate the space around you was the pale radiance that shone through the cracked window glass. You heard the door squeak and the wiggle of a door knob. A gasp rushed out from between your lips. "It's just me." Tyler's butterscotch voice filtered out the sudden anxiety that infested your chest. His soft touch reached your arm before delicate fingers laced with your own. "You're okay. You're safe." His hand squeezed yours. A sweet sense of security filled your lungs. "I'm here."

Tyler and you searched every inch of the room as best as you could, fingers intertwined and palms brushed against each other like the sheets on a freshly made bed. After a few minutes of examining torn posters and and chipped coffee tables, a loud scream could be heard from outside. Panic surged through you, and you exchanged worried glances with Tyler. He raced through the halls, pulling you with him. As soon as you both entered the chilly outdoors, his hand slipped out of yours, and the two of you searched for the cause of such a horrid noise.

When the source of the scream was discovered, you and Tyler found Ben being pinned to the ground by an unknown woman. She held him down with great force, and the boy struggled to pick himself up. Meanwhile everyone stood around the scene. Sal and Jason attempted to pry their friend away from the stranger, but she whipped out a sharp blade with a free hand and threatened the bystanders. The thin metal glistened in the sunlight, silver and clean of any mess. Silver like her platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Get off of him!" Sal shouted angrily, her spit like crackling flames.

Jason stood stern, but his fists were clenched at his sides. "You can't just attack some guy for no reason! We don't even know you."

Josh reached for Ben again, but the silver-haired woman just prodded her weaponry forward. The knife's point nearly missed his torso. "Stay back! Any of you could be one of them, and i'm not taking any chances!" She scolded in defense. Josh held his hands up in surrender at the gesture, and he then glanced up, meeting eyes with Tyler. His rounded gaze pleaded desperately for help.

.

.

.

.

.

**I wanna wish a BIG happy birthday to Tyler Joseph and my friend, Ariana!!**

**To Tyler; You have been such a huge help to me on a daily basis. I've struggled a lot for a long time, and I am proud to say I am getting better and it's all thanks to you. Because of you, I've mentally been in a better place and I have been clean for over 6 months now. You have L I T E R A L L Y saved my life and I can not explain how grateful I am for that. You have given me purpose, you have given me a reason to live and breathe everyday, and you have proven that happiness truly does exist and it is possible to obtain. Thank you.**

**And to Ariana; I haven't known you for very long, but you are such a wonderful human being!! Our conversations are always a blast, and I thoroughly enjoy your existence. Happy 16th birthday, and I hope to continue this friendship for many years to come <33**


	23. Chapter Twenty One | The Monster At Fault

**I've literally stressed myself to tears with my anxieties and I needed a distraction really bad so here you guys go.**

.

.

.

.

.

In an unseen blur, Tyler charged at the woman. He was a swift vehicle moving at one hundred fifty miles per hour on a highway. Boot heels hard and rubbery like the black surface of a tire. He knocked into her side, which from the woman received a loud huff. He held her down, cheek pressed to the floor and wrists constrained over her back. The porcelain-cloud fingers that once weaved with yours now restricted the stranger's mobility.

"Y/N- the knife!" Tyler called out. You noticed that the blade had slipped from the woman's threatening grasp when she was tackled unexpectedly. The sharp metal now sat a short distance away from her clutch. Its dangerous point glinted in a ray of scary sunlight. You picked yourself up off your feet and dashed over to retrieve the weaponry. Removing the knife from the ground, you looked over to where the woman kicked and thrashed.

"Get. Off. Of. Me-!" She hissed through tight jaws.

"Funny," Sal snickered. Arms crossed over her chest and her hip stuck out to one side mockingly. "I said the exact same thing to you about pretty boy over here, yet you didn't budge." Ben stood aside and wiped dirt from his knees and shoulders.

Josh walked closer to the stranger, gazing down at her silvery-ocean eyes with uncertain sympathy. "Listen. I hate that we have to settle things like this, but you can't blame us for not trusting you." She bared arctic fox teeth. "Tell us who you are, and why you attacked one of my people without reason. Maybe we can handle this easier, then."

"You really expect me to  _talk_?" She scoffed, matching Sal's previous tone, but with more angst. "Yeah, no thanks. I'm not giving out my name to a group of red-cloaks."

Everyone exchanged confused stares.

"We're not Bishops." Tyler's voice was serious and full of truth. Stern like the branches of an aged tree. "Don't even look the part, either."

"Doesn't mean you aren't undercover. For all I know, you could be sent by the Bishops themselves. Numb skulls who have been brainwashed for their own dirty work. Their entertainment." Her voice held a deep sense of trauma behind it. Locked away from any prying eyes or nosy beings.

Ben groaned from behind as he straightened his ached posture. "If we were so called  _numb skulls_ , would we even be having this conversation right now?" The woman's eyes flickered towards you and you could have sworn your heart would freeze in a capsule of ice within the coming seconds. Instead you stared deep into those trusting pools of November skies. Reflective blue stained glass of church windows, transparent clouds tinted with pale silver. 

You understood. You had once felt what she was now feeling. A fragile smile graced your lips. Warm like the skies that kiss July and reassuring like evening clouds dusted in hues of peach. She peered into your E/C eyes for another moment longer before relaxing her tensed muscles. "Fine. Okay, I.. I believe you. Now can you get the hell off of me?"

Tyler pushed himself off from the stranger, no longer pinning her uncomfortably to the dirt covered floor. You stepped forward and held out the blade to which she wielded minutes before. It may have been a foolish gesture, considering it'd be easy to swipe the knife and strike the nearest person, puncturing a throat or two easily. The stranger didn't bother, though. 

"What's your name?" You asked as she took back her tool.

Her November stained eyes met yours once again, and a small grin splayed upon her face. "Jenna Black."

*****

When it came time for dinner,  you were the first to finish your meal. Aside from Jason who wasn't very hungry to begin with, but he still sat amongst his friends and joined in their conversations. You removed yourself from the table (after further investigating the building, a small cafeteria had been discovered) and you now sat up against the window sill.

Everything was so still, you thought to yourself, gaze fixed on the quiet outdoors. Even from inside, the earthy undertone of rain hung in the air. Maybe it was from the damp clothing that stuck to your shoulders and sat on your waist. Or maybe it was the yearning for freedom that intoxicated your lungs.

You felt the presence of someone crouched at your side, making you feel crowded and bothered. As if someone just interrupted your conversation, yet no one had confided their opinions or words to you. It had been just you. And now it was just you, and Jenna.

"Hey." She greeted in a more genuine voice. You preferred this one over the aggravated tone she hissed between clenched teeth earlier in the day. The poison was replaced with a cool sweetness, and you welcomed it. "It's nice to know i'm not the only girl around here. Would have been pretty hectic with just a bunch of boys."

"But Sal's here?"

"Sal's not sitting all alone by the window."

You pursed your lips. Jenna crossed her legs and scooted closer. "You're thinking." She mouthed aloud, which caused you to gnaw on your bottom lip.

"Only a little."

Back outside is where your eyes went. She stared, not through the smudged glass, but at you. Her expression was unrecognizable through your peripheral vision. "I know what it looks like when someone's  _really_  thinking." said Jenna, but you remained quiet. You didn't want to discuss your mind's train of thought. I bumpy ride, it was. More of a roller-coaster than a train.

It was utterly silent for so long, you had begun to think Jenna abandoned you ages ago. Yet, she remained cross-legged on the concrete floor by your side. She joined you in gazing upon the depths of smudged glass, which lead to buckets of blurry hills and distorted mud puddles. The sky looked the same, however. Water colored in blue's, gray's, and silver's. A splendid mix of color that reminded you of the platinum-headed girl with November eyes.  _What month is it?_

Though you couldn't read the girl's face, you knew she was thinking with you now. The empty silence spoke for itself. Her head would never catch up to yours, though.

And then the contemplating was over. "I heard someone saying something about there being two beds per room- Josh, I think. The one with the green hoodie. Anyway, if you're okay with the idea, I think it'd be nice if we were roomies for the night." Her friendly grin was tempting-

Tyler approached

\- but it wasn't tempting enough.

The taller man locked eyes with you first and you quickly responded with a subtle smile. He took notice of this and waved at you warmly. "Y/N," He greeted, voice like soft butter spread onto toast. "Uh, I don't know if anyone told you yet, but we're sharing rooms with someone for the night. Are you taken?"

You sat up at the offer and dismissed the unnoticed frown that ghosted Jenna's lips. A look of hurtful disappointment struck her features. "I'm free."

"Sick. I'll see what's going on, and maybe we can check out our place later."

"Sounds good." Tyler walked off with a small nod and you averted your eyes over to Jenna. She had left as well, but something in the way her shoulder's slumped caught your eye. Invisible hurt, almost like a paper cut that dug down too deep for comfort. You recognized the feeling, as it was a feeling you once experienced, and now Jenna was experiencing it.

And you were the monster at fault.


	24. Chapter Twenty Two | Understand

Guilt weighed down the heels of your heavy boots as you followed Tyler back to the tables where the rest of the group was gathered. Your steps were slow and full of shame.

Friendly bickering arose from between Ben and Sal, while Jason rolled his eyes and watched the argument with amusement. Tyler joined them and you were about to do the same.

Until you noticed, tucked away at the very end of the cafeteria table and sat up against the wall was Josh. He picked away bits of skin at his nails and gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He stared into nowhere. Right away, the sight brought a worried frown to your lips. 

"Josh," you muttered out of concern as soon as you sat down across from him. He didn't notice you right away, but when his brain finally registered your hushed voice, the man flashed a semi-forced grin. It only lasted for a moment, though.

"Oh." his voice started as a slight whisper, "Hi Y/N. I was just.. I was distracted, sorry."

You smiled sweetly. "No worries, Josh. You're okay." But was he  _really_? There was only one way to find out. "Hey uh, how are you? Is everything okay?" You felt hesitant as you bit into your bottom lip.

Tense brown eyes locked onto yours and a second or two passed before you earned a response. "Why- I'm.. Yeah, i'm okay. I'm fine." He glanced away and that gesture alone confirmed your suspicions.

You held back a sigh for your friend and just stared at him sincerely. "What's wrong? You can talk to me if you want to, Josh. I'm all ears." Silently you begged for those desperate brown eyes to stare back into your own E/C pair again. You seeked trust in his gaze.

And trust is what you received.

His head turned towards you again, but instead he looked down at his hands that were clasped together over the table top. He went from biting the interior of his right cheek to chewing off the top layer of his bottom lip. "I've been thinking about Debby ever since we left Trench."

That first sentence was enough to make you feel a burning sickness in your throat. Debby was never someone you trusted from the moment the two of you met. She clearly had a strange distaste for you- the reasons left unknown. Maybe you didn't want to know.

Josh continued, "I hate myself. Er, i'm mad myself is more like it I guess. I hate that I miss her. I hate that i'm still in love with Debby." Saying it out loud was as hard for him as it was for you to hear it. "I-I know it's wrong, really, it's just.." Josh was having an even harder time with his words. Talking was a struggle for the guy, you could see it now. "She.. It was nice having someone who understood me. You know? I mean- I have Tyler, a-and believe me when I say i'm incredibly grateful for him. But, I just, it was different with Debby." Josh lifted his chin ever so slightly. He blinked up at you. "Debby was different. I-I trusted her."

When he was finished with rambling, you wet your dry lips before speaking up, voice still soft. "It must be hard. To let go of someone like that."

"It happened so fast." He whispered, mostly to himself. "All at once." Josh felt overwhelmed, even if its been days since the sudden break up. You could hardly imagine the pain and frustration he was feeling.

"She betrayed me, Y/N." Josh's voice made it sound like he was still appalled by the statement. As if he couldn't believe such a thing, as if it were all just a dream or something made up. It was all too real, however. "She betrayed us. My people. I.. I let everyone down." The self-hatred and disbelief in the man's tone was layered with a heap of disappointment. "I'm a failure."

Your throat was on fire now. You couldn't let some silly break-up drag Josh's emotions down- let alone his own self esteem. "Josh-" You removed your hands from beneath the table and placed them over top Josh's. He didn't flinch or show any signs of discomfort. "Don't. Don't say such foul things about yourself, because  _none_  of that is true." Gentle thumbs caressed pale knuckles. E/C eyes stared deeply into the other's damaged expression. So much thought. So much hurt. So much need for sympathy. "How were any of us supposed to know Debby would turn on everyone like that? I am sure we were all just as shocked as you."

Sure, even you yourself had you own suspicions about the red-head. Her behavior compared perfectly to her fiery locks of hair; Seemingly sweet as strawberries, yet actually bitter and not quite ripe.

It was still your turn to speak. "I may be wrong, but I don't think it's Debby that you miss." His gaze lifted curiously upon hearing this, "I think you just miss having that connection with someone. That trust."

Contemplation brightened the dimness in his brown hues. He was pensive at your theory, preoccupied and lost in thought. "Distracted?" You asked, and when he nodded, you knew Josh was honest this time.

"Erm, thank you Y/N." Josh mumbled. A sweet smile graced your lips and you pushed away the urge to hop over the table and engulf the man in a warm, uplifting hug. "For understanding, I mean. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a... as a friend." You noticed him mix up his words at the last second, but didn't question it.

Your smile widened at his response. You understood, and that's what he needed. Someone to understand. "Anytime, Josh."

*****

A breathy yawn slipped past your mouth as you approached Tyler. The tiredness that slugged your steps and creased heavy bags under your eyes was becoming unbearable. The word  _sleep_  sounded like music to your ears, and now felt like a splendid time for a lullaby.

"You tired at all yet?" You asked Tyler, and he turned around to face you. A smile painted his face, until it faded into a small frown.

"Uh, actually.. about that." He shifted on his feet nervously and your brows knitted together. "There's been a change of plans. Josh and I are sharing a room for tonight." Tyler glanced over at Josh who hadn't moved from his place pressed up against the wall at the very end of the lengthy table. "It's just- he's uh, having a hard time right now. I can't leave him alone. I'm sorry." He stared at you and hoped for a forgiving reaction.

You just smiled, lips turned up in a way that was soft and genuine. "No, no, I get it." Tyler relaxed. "Josh needs you right now, so go and be there for him."

*****

The handle turned and you lightly pushed open one of the few bedroom doors. You expected it to be empty- so you jumped a little at the sound of Jenna's questioning voice. 

"I thought you and Tyler had plans?" You glanced at her. She sat upon a mattress, legs crossed and her body facing the entrance. A book laid in her lap.

You strode over to the bedside and set down your bag. "Change of plans." was all that you muttered. You pulled out a water bottle from the side pocket and took a long sip.

"So you ended up with me?" You nodded and swallowed down the refreshing liquid. "Sorry about that. I'm sure you'd much rather be with Tyler right now." Jenna turned back to her book.

"It's fine." After screwing the cap back onto the clear plastic bottle, you climbed onto an empty space on the bed. Jenna's November eyes scanned the yellowed paper. From the looks of it, she had just started the story. The cover was made of old navy blue leather and you wondered what it smelt like, or how it would feel against your fingertips. "What do you have there?"

She pointed to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Found it in there. I don't really have anything else to do." Jenna shrugged and turned the page. "Besides, it's nice to take a break from the real world every once in awhile."

You didn't like books. Well, no, that wasn't exactly true. You didn't like finishing them. Reading the first few words on a new page was like venturing deeper into a whole new realm. You'd give anything to jump into the story and become part of its reality. But, everything comes to an end at some point, and you never did like goodbyes. Maybe there was an alternate universe for every enrapturing story you've read where everyone lived a much happier, and a more free life. You could only hope.

"I want to apologize if me being here bothers you at all." Jenna looked up from the book. Its blackened blue leather made her gaze appear a lot brighter. Her eyes looked almost like January afternoons. "If I make you uncomfortable, just say so, and I'll leave."

You blinked your eyes wide in surprise, an immediate "No!" leaving your lips. "You're fine. I'm sorry I kind of treated you poorly earlier. I've just been feeling.."  _Lost_. "..stressed. I've just been stressed, is all. Sorry."

Jenna grinned at your reply and she appeared thankful. "No worries. I get it. I'm new, and you don't really know me, so I get why you'd rather be with someone you're close to." Jenna was nice, you realized. That just made you feel like even more of a dick.

Now was your chance to make up for being such an ass. "Lets get to know each other then." And so the two of you did. The rest of the night was spent with shared laughter and friendly smiles. Questions were tossed back and forth, some funny and childish while others were a bit more personal. But neither of you minded.

By the time both you and Jenna passed out around midnight, joy and relief plastered upon your peaceful faces, a discovery had been made.

Jenna was cool.

.

.

.

.

.

**Like 80% of my Christmas list is Twenty One Pilots merch oml**

**Also sorry for this kinda shitty chapter. It's late, and school has been taking up my time lately. I'll try my best to be more active, but I promise when winter break comes I will be updating sooo much for you all.**

**And another thing- how would you feel if I did a chapter in someone else's pov? If so, who? (most likely Ty or Josh)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three | Doubt

**|Tyler's POV|**

Pitch black.

Darkness polluted the entire scene, and shadows filled the man's vision. Tyler was afraid that if he stepped forward, he might bump into something or someone. The absence of light made his breathing heavy and quickened. Anxiety accompanied him in this eery void.

No matter how many times he blinked, hoping that when his eyelids lifted the blackness would vanish, Tyler found that he felt safer with his eyes closed.  _Go to sleep_ , he begged to himself,  _when you wake up it will all be over._

But the hyperventilating didn't stop. With legs now tucked in and knees pulled securely to his chest, Tyler cried against the rough material of his pants. Everything was quiet except for the shaky heaves that passed from between his lips. Tyler didn't like the silence. It was slowly driving him insane.

Light footsteps inched closer to the broken man. The sound of solid heels hitting the hard floor increased the panic that buzzed inside of Tyler's chest. It was all becoming too much. A migraine started to form in his head, irritating the space deeply beneath his temples.  _Stop, stop, stop-_

The steps came to an abrupt end. Fearfully hesitant, Tyler lifted his head off his knees and gazed upon the figure that loomed over his own submissive body. He felt weak under those yellow eyes that almost shone red. For once, the color yellow didn't seem very comforting.

"Tyler.." a gruff voice filled the empty space, making him feel incredibly claustrophobic. A hand reached down and cupped the man's face, swiping away the tears that trickled from his eyes. Black residue painted the area's where a thumb brushed along Tyler's pale skin.

He could have fought back. He could have swatted away the figure's hand and ran away, but he didn't. Tyler didn't care anymore. He was used to these reoccurring nightmares. He had given up a long time ago.

"Tyler," The voice repeated, reminding Tyler of chalk on a chalkboard. He hated that sound. His headache was getting worse, a pounding pulse that throbbed inside the perimeter of his mind. "Stop crying. It's pathetic."

Tyler held back another sob that threatened to jump from the back of his throat.

"You're running out of time." The hooded figure warned. His tone was cold as concrete on an autumn morning. It sent unwanted chills down Tyler's spine, causing him to shudder in his spot. "You and your foolish friends might as well give up."

 _No, no_. Tyler shook his head and buried his face back into his knees. He continued to shake, yet never spoke a word. He wouldn't waste his voice on this being who only wanted to terrorize him in his dreams.

"They aren't your friends, Tyler. Don't be stupid." A fog of worry clouded his chest. He felt congested. Like his ribs were caving in and he was ever so slowly suffocating. Maybe it would be best if he stopped breathing altogether. "Don't waste your time on them. They don't need you."

Tyler was beginning to think the figure might be right. If he wasn't around, him and everyone else wouldn't even be in this predicament. It was all his fault. He was to blame. What if everyone secretly hated him? Did they talk badly about him behind his back?

Tyler was better off dead.

"You deserve to be alone." Chalk on a chalkboard shrieked in his ears again. Now he was screaming inside of his own head. Ears blown and ringing nonstop. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something now before it was too late.

Tyler woke up. Limbs trembling and lips quivering as throaty cries fell from his mouth. The anxiety from his nightmare seeped into reality, causing him to choke on air.

A small, tired groan could be heard beside him. "Mm, Tyler..?" Josh said his name questioningly. Concern edged his tone. He twisted around in Tyler's arms, pulling away from the man's grasp and sitting up to look at his sobbing friend. Tyler didn't hear him, or if he did, he didn't respond. "Ty, dude," He touched his arm gingerly, "What's wrong?"

Tyler was still quiet and unable to speak. It was like he was paralyzed. Josh didn't want to push his friend any further, and decided to comfort him the only way he knew how. Josh laid on his side, wrapping his gentle arms around Tyler's waist and pulling the man closer to his clothed chest. The other's forehead rested against Josh's torso as his crying continued. Josh's cotton fingers combed Tyler's messy bed-head, twirling around locks of brown with his index finger and carefully pulling at knotted strands. "Shh, Ty, shh." His voice was soft and like the calm waves of the ocean. Josh's warm breath blew against Tyler's neck like blue water caressing pale sand.

Eventually, formerly wet tears dried upon Tyler's cold cheekbones. Josh fell back asleep minutes prior, and Tyler pretended to do the same until he was sure the other was completely unconscious. When Josh's chest rose and fell peacefully, Tyler slipped out of his comforting arms. He missed the physical contact, skin suddenly feeling lonesome. He swung his legs over the bedside and stood up. Thankfully, the floor was made of cement, and didn't creak under Tyler's weight.

Tyler snuck out of the room that night. He didn't dare to look back at Josh or peek into the room Y/N resided. Doing such a thing would make him second guess his decision, whether it was idiotic or not. As Tyler stepped out from the building's front door he only had one thing on his mind.

_Don't forget about me._

.

.

.

.

.

**smh Tyler**

**Press F to pay respects**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four | Back On Track

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THREE WEEKS AAAAA**

**anyway happy new years i guess**

.

.

.

.

.

Morning frost coated the window glass in a thin, cracked layer of ice. Frost covered the grass as well, and it slowly melted into dew droplets that fell from each small blade of greenery. The sky was a pale blue-gray, surprisingly empty of fog and rather lonesome. It looked sad. The sight made your mouth taste of icicles and cold metal. Pressure caved in on your chest and your heart burned like black ice.

Sal, Ben, and Jason all made their attempts to calm the frantic Josh who paced around in panicked circles. Stressed hands pulled at his growing strands of coffee brown hair and his swollen gaze flickered in a hundred directions.

Meanwhile you sat in the window sill, just as you had done the day before. Except this time you were dealing with an entirely new problem.

"Josh, please, just rela-"

The taller man interrupted Jason's reassurance, "Why does he keep pulling these idiotic stunts? Doesn't he know he's just going to end up getting himself killed someday?!" Josh was having trouble breathing. You could see it in the way his chest heaved quickly and how rushed his intake of oxygen was with every desperate breath.

Ben sat close by. "He'll come back soon, dude. Just chill." He shrugged his shoulders lightly and you pursed your lips at his wording. "Before you know it, Tyler will be walking straight through that door." Whether he was actually trying to help or not, it was a lame effort nonetheless and everyone else seemed to think the same.

"Again, and again, and again.." Josh groaned under his breath, deep frustration in his voice. "Why doesn't he ever stay? Doesn't he know how much I need him?" He sunk to the floor, waterfalls falling from his eyes in a mess of hot tears. "I need my best friend so fucking much and he just keeps abandoning me like the worthless piece of shit I am."

Jenna slowly strolled over to his side, seated herself on the concrete beside him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen," She started, staring deeply into Josh's wet eyes. "If Tyler really wanted to leave you, he would have done it a long time ago." Josh trembled in his spot, hands shaking and lips quivering. "I know I've only just met you guys and you have no reason to hear me out, but the connection between you and Tyler is the most real thing I have seen in ages."

Josh blinked down at the floor as Jenna's words seeped into his train of thought. "I'm sure he left with good intentions, and he'll come back to us when he's ready," She finished.

Everyone stood around, awaiting Josh's next reaction, but there wasn't one. He remained silent and kept his solemn gaze glued to the stone cold floor as if he was reading his thoughts off of its gray surface.

Tyler was afraid of something, that was for sure. Whether it was an opposing force in the outside world, or a battle with himself that he had to face alone, you still weren't sure what he was scared of. What you did know was that no matter what, you weren't going to let him fight his fears alone.

You stepped out from your place on the window sill and marched to the room you and Jenna had shared last night. When you returned to the cafeteria, a bag was slung over your shoulder.

Everyone looked your way as you headed towards the front door of the building. "What are you doing?" Sal questioned, and the other four seemed just as curious.

"Leaving." You muttered bluntly with a straight face and a monotone voice. "Someone has to go looking for Tyler, and it doesn't look like any of you are in a rush to do so."

"Now hold on a minute," Jason stepped forward as soon as your hand grasped the doorknob. "You can't just leave because you feel like it. It's a lot more dangerous out there than you might think, Y/N."

Ben shrugged from where he sat. "I don't know about that. I'm sure little miss badass over here can take care of herself." The brunette tossed you a sly wink, and you almost gagged in response.

"Ben, shut the fuck up." Sal hissed in the young boy's direction and he raised his brows.

"Alright, jeez, my bad." He looked to the side and muttered under his breath, "That time of the month, huh?"

"Look," Jason butted in once again whilst the two bickered off to the side. "Even if Y/N is responsible enough to look out for themself, they still don't know what they're getting themself into." He looked in your direction now, and you huffed a sigh. "Seriously, Y/N. Can't we discuss this first?"

"I'm going with."

Suddenly all eyes darted over to Josh, who lifted his own solemn gaze from the floor. "What?" Jason said, his brows slightly knitted.

"You heard me," Josh replied as he slowly rose to his feet, "I'm going with." His eyes met your own, and the taller male flashed you a small smile. You gave him one in return.

It was Jenna's turn to speak now. "Well if you two are leaving, then so am I." Her eyes flickered between you and Josh, then everyone else in the room.

You heard a frustrated sigh fall past Jason's lips, and the man pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head slightly. "Dear God, what are we getting ourselves into.." He looked up, and you could tell by the expression on his face that he was already regretting what he was about to say next. 

"Alright, it's decided." He peered around at all the faces in the room, his hands resting on either of his hips. "You have five minutes to pack your things." The blonde male stared at you, a look of determination hidden behind his eyes. "Our next stop; DEMA."

.

.

.

.

.

**alright so this highkey sucks because i have writers block atm and im just lazy af + its sad boi hours so just have faith in me please. I'll try to update soon, and hopefully the next few chapters will be a whole lot better.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five | Trouble Lurks Around Every Corner

Peering around the corner of a tall building, Tyler scanned the area with brown eyes full of deep caution. Tired bags rested beneath his alarmed gaze as he eyed every citizen that populated the awake city. Even with it being so early in the afternoon, no one appeared to look lively whatsoever. Everyone just seemed so empty and stripped of life. It frightened Tyler that he had looked the same way only years ago when he too was trapped in this prison of a community.

The brunet moved on, dry palms brushing over cracked cement walls as he turned around, walking lightly on his heels as he crept behind the shops that occupied the area. If he had to guess where Clancy was being held captive, he would assume the Bishops would have the poor boy tucked away in the Tower of Silence, and that was a long ways away. Yet selfless determination still intoxicated Tyler's veins.

He knew it was stupid, idiotic even to come here alone without any way to really defend himself. Hell, Tyler hadn't even come up with a proper plan before stepping foot into DEMA. Part of him wondered if Josh, Y/N, or any of the group was angry with him. Part of him wondered if he'd ever make it to find out. That didn't matter to him very much, however. He ventured out by himself for a reason. To keep everyone safe. Everyone, aside from his own self.

Suddenly, Tyler found himself abruptly bumping into the body of another being. He stared ahead, eyes widening as he pulled himself away from his thoughts. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." The males voice trailed off as the situation finally settled into his mind, realizing he had blown his cover.  _Shit_. The stranger stared right back at him, their puzzled gaze trailing up and down Tyler's appearance as if he were a whole other species. He couldn't tell if the person recognized him or not, but either way, he was sure they could tell Tyler wasn't one of them. Not anymore, at least.

He stood, frozen and petrified. Tyler couldn't conjure up whether he should turn and run the other way, or if it would be best for him to keep going. Other citizens seemed to notice the stranger's odd stares, and they too gave Tyler weird looks, muttering quietly amongst one another. Tyler could no longer think straight and the sound of his rapid heart rate pulsed in his ears. It was deafening to say the least.

It was then Tyler noticed them. Tall, ominous men with hoods thrown over their heads to disguise their aged faces. He didn't need to meet the men's cold eyes in order to feel chills run up his stiffened spine. He knew it was already too late. He couldn't run the other way, nor could he keep going. He was trapped and it was all his fault.

The men dispersed, some moving behind Tyler while one remained a few feet in front of him, watching. The others stepped closer and practically forced Tyler to slowly move forward as they closed in on him.

"It's been some time, hasn't it, child?" The one man who stood ahead, their leader, spoke, his voice like dry gravel. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard in Tyler's ears, and it made him want to strike a fist through the nearest wall. "Not much of a talker I suppose?" The man hummed in a tone that made Tyler feel sick to his stomach. "You never were to begin with, really."

His brows were furrowed now, and he huffed heated sighs from his nose as Tyler clenched his jaw for a brief moment. Fear no longer constricted his feeble limbs. Instead, anger infested his hollow bones. "Where is he?" Tyler questioned strongly.

The man simply avoided his inquiry as an unsettling chuckle surpassed his cracked lips. "Do not worry about the boy, child. He's right where he belongs." The hooded figure's eyes never left Tyler's aggravated expression. "Clancy is in much safer hands now."

Tyler was like a ticking time bomb with no visible timer. At any moment he could go off and no one would know when to expect it. His knuckles had turned white, hands balled into fists so tight they were almost shaking. "Give me the kid, and I'll be out of your way." He muttered lowly, narrowed eyes fixed on the tall man.

"What was that?" He spoke in his unbearable voice, acting as if he hadn't heard the brunet's words, but Tyler was sure the other know exactly what he said. "Use your manners when you talk, child. Speak up." It seemed like every time the hooded man opened his mouth, it only encouraged Tyler even more to take the risk of punching him straight in the face.

However, Tyler somehow managed to hold back the urge and swallowed any sour words that threatened to jump out from under his tongue. "You won't see me ever again, I promise. Make this easy for the both of us and just let Clancy go." His voice was desperate sounding, yet the tone he used was more so demanding rather than begging. It was clear this was a fight Tyler didn't plan on giving up anytime soon.

The man stared at him for a few moments longer, cold gaze glued to his face in a way that made it look like he was silently contemplating something within his head. It lasted some seconds more in an unsettling silence until the tall hooded figure nodded towards the rest of his men who still surrounded Tyler. "Take care of him."

*****

No one had stopped to rest at all during the journey to DEMA. Instead, the entire group continued to walk with a few occasional breaks of course, though those were still rare despite how tired everyone's legs were from trekking nonstop for so long. It didn't help at all that it was the afternoon now and mother nature decided today should be sunnier than usual. 

Reaching into the side pocket of your backpack, you pulled out a tall bottle, your throat feeling incredibly dry from depriving your body of any water for the past half an hour or so. However as you tilted your head back a small bit, ready to feel the refreshing sense of hydration, all there was was a small droplet of water dripping into your parched mouth. "Dammit." You muttered from under your breath.

Josh seemed to take notice of how your bottle had emptied over time since you felt a small nudge against your arm. Turning your head to the side, you looked up at him and met the taller one's kind eyes momentarily before your own gaze lowered to the bottle of water he held out towards you. "Here." Josh hummed, waiting for you to accept the generous offer, and you did.

"Thanks." You murmured after taking a long, grateful sip of the quenching liquid, satisfied by the refreshing taste it left in your previously dry mouth. "How much longer do you think until we get there?" You asked as you handed the bottle back to Josh.

He seemed to think about it for only a second or two before replying. "Not long."

And so he was right, since it was only another thirty minutes until the six of you had finally made your way past the walls of DEMA. You were nervous to say the least, and you could sense that the majority of the group felt the same way. Yet determination still clung to your skin like the thin layer of sweat that coated everyone's foreheads from the sunlight that beamed overhead. Though DEMA seemed to encase a dimmer atmosphere. It made you feel vulnerable in a way, knowing you lived within these dangerous walls not too long ago. But you weren't alone. Everyone else, Josh, Ben, Jason, and Sal had resided here at one point as well and you'd all be leaving together soon enough once Tyler and Clancy were to be found.

It didn't take long to find the impulsive brunet, though once he had come into view, everyone froze including you. There Tyler was, lying motionless on the hard ground as a group of tall men surrounded him. By the looks of it, they had just finished beating the defenseless man to a pulp, feet kicking into his sides and bruising his face and body ruthlessly while the townsfolk just stood and watched as if it were some kind of less extreme version of a public hanging. None of them showed any signs of sympathy, either. It was sickening.

"Tyler!" You suddenly heard Josh shouting from beside you, his voice breaking into an angered sob as he took a few risky steps forward. Though before he managed to move any closer to the scene, Sal and Jason held him back, gripping Josh's arms securely and preventing him from moving any further. "Please, please, please," He cried, words almost slurring as they mumbled out from between his lips. He sounded so afraid yet so hostile all at once. "Don't hurt him, please.."

Meanwhile Josh continued to lash out and attempt to break from the other's grasp, you took the chance to quickly rush to Tyler's limp body, kneeling down at his side and running your shaky hands all over his wrecked figure. "Tyler, look at me, please.." You begged, tears of your own already beginning to form in the corners of your eyes. No response. His face was so ruined. Every inch of the raw beauty there once was was littered in cuts and scrapes, fresh and bloody bruises dusting the male's cheeks. "For fucks sake Ty, please, just say something!" You yelled out, voice cracking a tad as you cried now. Your vision blurred due to your tears, but perhaps it was for the best. You didn't want to ever witness Tyler in the condition he was in at that very moment. No one should ever see something like that.

Your sorrow filled thoughts were abruptly cut short when a sharp pain numbed the side of your skull after harshly being hit upside the head, causing you to fall to the ground completely, your body now resting beside Tyler's. As your mind went dark and the sound of screaming and yelling grew more distant in your ears, small groans slipped past your lips and your eyes fluttered shut. You felt dizzy and everything was spinning so quickly.  _Please tell me you're okay, Ty.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:)**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six | Prisoner

A massive headache pounded at your skull as you slowly slipped from your long sleep. You had no clue how long you were out for, but when you awoke on hard cement, you quickly came to the realization that you were trapped in a cold cell. Looking around with squinted eyes as your vision adjusted to the darkness of the room, you noticed Josh fast asleep in the far corner. You assumed he had been awake at some point, but probably became exhausted due to how emotional the man was most likely feeling. For a brief moment you considered waking him, though you figured it might be best to leave Josh alone and give him some space for the time being.

Sitting up now, you noticed how in the cell across from your own sat two familiar figures; Sal and Ben. You were sure those two would have a difficult time getting along with one another in such a tight space. Hopefully you all wouldn't be trapped for so long. But why were you here behind bars to begin with? Beside them, Jenna and Jason shared a small room together as well, leaving out only one other person. Tyler.

Sal seemed to read the look of concern that crossed your face, and the girl nodded her head in the direction of the cell beside the one you and Josh resided in. You guessed that's where Tyler must've been. So you sat up more and shifted closer to the bars, feeling their cold touch as you wrapped your fingers around them and leaned forward.

"Hey, Ty." There wasn't an answer that followed up your greeting, yet you could hear the slight sound of shuffling from next door. He was awake and he was definitely aware of your voice. Quiet, but listening. That's all you needed from him right now. Was it, though?

He ran off without a word, and it wasn't even the first time it had happened. Who knows how many times Tyler had disappeared from everyone before you showed up. You weren't sure if you even wanted to know the number. You didn't want to know how many times the brunet's absence sent Josh through a panic. Glancing over at the taller, broken man, he was still fast asleep in the corner.

You stifled a small sigh. "We need you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the familiar raspy voice finally answered. "I know." He sounded empty. Perhaps it was just the wall that separated you two that filtered his voice. However, something told you that maybe wasn't the case.

"No. You don't." Maybe, just maybe, if everyone had stuck together, nobody would be where they are now. You were unsure of the exact likelihood of that theory, but you liked to at least hope. After all, it was a bit hard to remain hopeful when locked up in a place you didn't even recognize, scared of what may happen within the next hour or so.

"You can't be the hero who saves everyone, Tyler. This isn't all about you." You spoke up again, "You don't always have to be the one to make sacrifices so that the rest of us are safe. If anything, you put us in more danger by trying to be the good guy." There was a harsh edge to your tone, but it was strong enough to hopefully knock some sense into the brunet's head. "As cheesy as it sounds, we're all in this together." You added, voice a tad sweeter now. Yet you also sounded a bit desperate. Desperate for Tyler to grasp your words and swallow them down like a heavy pill.

"You don't always have to be on your own."

After waiting some time for some kind of response from Tyler, and then receiving nothing, you sighed and pulled away from the bars. You turned so that you sat against the wall, back touching its chilly and uncomfortable stone surface. Closing your eyes, you soon joined Josh in a light rest.

*****

Not much later, your eyes shot open to the sound of yelling and another voice you weren't too happy to hear.

"Please, don't be so difficult, child," The tall hooded man from before murmured out calmly while facing Tyler's cell,  "If you cooperate, we can make this easier for you and your little friends."

However, Tyler continued to stand his ground. "Give Clancy back to his people and then maybe I'll decide to cooperate." The male huffed. At that moment, you didn't really mind his stubborn attitude too much.

You looked over and Josh was awake already, alert and staring through the bars with wide eyes. You moved to kneel beside him, watching as well.

"Oh Tyler.." The man approached Tyler's cell, his voice sounding sickly sympathetic. Fake, almost. He gazed down at him with such a dull expression, though it was hard to see much of his face in the dark atmosphere. "You wouldn't want your friends to go through the same things you did, now would you?"

The brunet seemed to think over his choices for a few moments, face still flushed with fresh bruises and cuts from what happened earlier that day. Seconds passed, and he slowly stood up, head hung low as if it were heavy with shame. You, Josh, along with everyone else watched in disbelief as he then walked out from his cell, earning a pleased look from the hooded man. "That's better," He said in his low, scratchy voice, "you always come to your senses soon enough."

The man and his guards led Tyler out from the room, bringing him up the staircase to who knows where. All you were able to wonder was  _why?_ He might've just given up on everyone and everything that led up to even getting to where you are now, or so that's how it felt.

"He's dead." Josh's voice whispered from beside you. Snapping your head around to look over at him, your brows knitted together in confusion. You could tell immediately he was shaken up and having a hard time processing everything at the moment. "H-He's dead. Oh god, they're going to kill him." Josh stammered out, nearly choking on his words. He held his knees to his chest.

"No, no, shh." Quickly, you shuffled closer and wrapped your arms the best you could around the taller one's shoulders. Holding his head close to your own, you continued to softly hush his cries. "It's okay, Josh. We'll be okay, I promise."

"He's g-going to die, Tyler's going to die." The curly headed man hiccuped, slightly hyperventilating by now. All you could do was hold him close and remind him to breathe. "Th-They're going to kill Tyler."

You tried your best not to believe him. After all, there was no way for Josh to know for sure. He was just worried for his friend, that's all. You couldn't believe him. "He'll be okay Josh, shh. Don't think about it right now." You rubbed slow, soothing circles into his back. You then gently moved around so that Josh comfortably rested his head in your lap. "Just focus on your breathing, okay?" Looking down at him, his eyelashes were wet with tears as you stroked the male's hair, carefully entangling it of any knots as Josh eventually calmed down and fell back asleep. Except this time he rested in your warm, safe arms rather than the cold, dark corner of the cell. Deep down, you had a feeling that for most of you, it would really be okay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In conclusion, Josh is (cry)baby**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven | Rescuer

**I hope everyone is having a good summer so far <3 remember to drink lots of water, get plenty of rest, and remember that everything will be okay. ily.**

**//Also there's a very minor reference to self-harm at some point in this chapter, but i'll make sure to leave a warning beforehand so if anyone wants to skip it, they can.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You all may be wondering why you are gathered here today this evening." Nicolas spoke aloud, his gravely voice booming throughout the confinement of the walls that belonged to the tall church. Rows of pews filled most of the empty space apart from the front stage where the bishops stood, all lined up together side by side. Except for Nico of course, who continued to address the people who took up space in the pews. Each and every citizen who lived in DEMA sat in that very room, their faces empty of emotion. Not even confusion or a look of interest, or even boredom could be found.

"I notice your curiosity, and I take that into consideration." Nicolas continued, his hands clasped neatly together until he slowly gestured to his left. There, in a wooden chair, sat Tyler. Hunched over with his hands in his lap and his head hung low. The brunet's face could barely even be seen as his hair was a mess and his features were so tortured to begin with. He didn't budge at all.

With his stone gaze never leaving the audience, Nicolas went on. "As you can see, a familiar face has decided to pay us all a friendly visit." Despite his professional demeanor, there was an unsettling undertone to the man's voice. It would have left a sickly feeling in the pit of Tyler's stomach, though he was already aware of what this was leading up to. He knew why he was there, presented up on stage for all to watch.

The man finally glanced in Tyler's direction, his expression cold and bland, yet daggers glinted in his gaze. "Use your manners, child. Look to your people instead of disrespecting them." He muttered. Rather than choosing to be difficult, the male lifted his head just as he was told, deciding to be obedient for the time being. Though, it wouldn't matter whether or not he followed Nico's orders. Tyler knew he'd meet the same fate either way.

"Tyler Joseph here will be helping to demonstrate to you all a very important lesson." The hooded man added before explaining furthermore, "I would hope the name rings a bell for most of you. Some may even recall how nine years ago on the twenty first of June, this boy acted on the foolish idea of escaping the very walls you all live in." Nicolas peeled his eyes off of the crowd, briefly facing Tyler as he spoke his next words. "And look where he ended up."

Tyler used whatever anger he had left boiling up inside of him to knit his brows together and glare in Nico's direction. As expected, it wouldn't do much other than amuse the hooded figure who stood just a few feet away from the male. Tyler was vulnerable and he had given up long ago.

"Just by observing him, I am sure all of you can understand why to never follow in this boy's footsteps. These walls keep us together and protect us from the dangers that are the outside world. Here, you will be safe for all eternity. One step beyond our borders, and you've already dug yourself an early grave just like Tyler has done for himself." Not one word, not even a single syllable in Nicolas' voice held any remorse or sympathy. The man didn't care for these people. His only goal was to brainwash them into the belief that reality was a predator, and the human race was its prey. Depression. Existentialism. Materialism. Anxiety. All the things that prevented the people from properly experiencing the world. "He has betrayed us all. Tyler is nothing more than a poor excuse of a worthy human. And now you all shall witness what happens to those who choose to step away from our society."

Nicolas held out a hand, palm facing upwards, and as if on cue one of the nine bishops stepped out from the line that was formed at the back of the stage. Inside of Nico's hand, they place a blade, its medal seemingly freshly sharpened as it glistened so blindingly from under the neon lights.

 **(tw)**  
Nicolas fully turned his body towards the disheveled brunet, "You know what to do, child." He murmured as Tyler was then given the blade. He shifted it around in his hands before gripping it at its handle, eyes shifting between the object's sharp edge and the bare wrist that belonged to his other hand. As he shut his eyes and prepared to wince, Tyler knew what to do.

*****

 **(ok it's safe now lovelies <3)**  
Time passed, though there was no way to keep track of how many minutes or hours had went by with Tyler still gone. It was worrying to think about what may be going on outside, or to imagine what might be happening to the male at that precise moment. So everyone mutually decided it would be best to try not to think at all.

Josh was still fast asleep in your lap while everyone else remained silent within their cells. Sal and Ben never even bickered once, which wasn't too surprising considering the current circumstances. However, everyone's heads rose and their attention flickered to what sounded like a herd of quick, approaching footsteps. You stirred Josh awake by shaking him at his shoulders a bit, afraid that the bishops or someone may be coming to take the rest of you away as well. Though, what the six of you never expected to see were the familiar faces of some of the people who you resided with back in trench.  _Why are they here?_

"Oh my god, Sal!" The voice of Arya sounded over all their footsteps, and the tall, raven haired girl hurried over to the bars that her dearly missed girlfriend was held captive behind.

While a few others moved to the front of the group, the metal of keys sounding in their hands, Jason spoke up. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" The blonde said, asking the question everyone was currently wondering at that moment.

"Saving your guys' asses, duh." One of the taller girls replied with a grin. She had long, brown curls and fairly pale skin. You recalled maybe seeing her around the camp a few times during the short amount of time you spent in trench.

"But how did you even know we needed help?" Jason continued to question the freckled girl. You too felt very confused, and you were sure the others likely felt the same. Nonetheless, you were relieved. 

"While we would love to answer all of your wonderful questions," a boy piped in as he unlocked the cell you and Josh belonged to, "it would be best for us all to catch up with the others."

"The others?" You hummed, rising to your feet.

Jenna and Jason had already been freed by now, along with Sal and Ben. Keeping Josh by your side, the two of you walked out from the small space you had been trapped in for what felt like centuries. "How many people did you bring?" Ben furrowed his brows curiously.

"Everyone."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this one got really sucky towards the end, but it's nearly 2 am and im tired so :///**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight | A Heatless Fire

**Ya'll the next chapter might be the last, I dunno ://**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Racing into the church entrance, you and the rest of the small group were greeted by the deafening sounds of screams and yelling that filled the entire building. The only thing illuminating the wide space of the room were the neon lights and the torches that many of the banditos carried with them. By the looks of it, it really did seem like everyone was here, a flood of familiar bodies cornering bishops and fighting off tall guards. Off to the side, citizens of DEMA crowded together and watched with wide eyes. Some appeared to be utterly terrified and confused about the whole scene, while others seemed to show small signs of hope in their faces. Maybe some had looked forward to this moment when the people in yellow would finally arrive to save them from the hooded men who controlled them all for years. It was strange for you to see them all now, scared and afraid, though not too long ago you were no different. Dressed down in gray and forced to live under a permanent mask.

Clear for anyone to see, Tyler and Nicolas stood up on the stage amidst the fighting that went on around them. The two faced one another with a bat in Tyler's grip. Nearby, a blade lay across the floor.

"We have to go help him." Josh murmured worriedly from beside you, and you almost couldn't hear his words over all the catastrophe that surrounded you. Looking up at the curly headed male, you briefly rested your hands over his shoulders.

"Tyler's your best friend." You reminded Josh, "Go and help out the others just like Tyler would want you to do. I'll make sure nothing happens to him, okay?"

He stared at you, uncertainty flashing in his gaze as he took the time to think over your words. Eventually Josh gave a small nod and muttered out a quiet, "Okay," before turning around and rushing off to join a group who were having trouble defending themselves from one of the many guards.

You turned as well only to notice one of the other bishops approaching Tyler from behind, though the brunet was too focused on Nicolas to even realize. "Tyler! Behind you!" You shouted a warning aloud as you quickly started off in the direction of the stage, feet skidding on the hard cement floor of the church.

He heard your voice and glanced towards you with a look of surprise before finally registering your warning. Tyler spun around, hands gripping the handle of the bat tightly as he swung it with enough power to knock the hooded figure to the ground with just one hit. He stared down at him, likely waiting a few seconds more to make sure the bishop wouldn't be getting up any time soon. 

During all of that, Nico had started to reach for Tyler, the blade that once lay across the concrete floor now in the tall man's grasp. And again, Tyler wasn't aware of the danger behind him. "Keep your filthy hands off of him!" You shouted through partially gritted teeth as you stormed forward. You forced yourself through the small space between Tyler and Nicolas, facing the elderly man as you reached out to push him away, yet he just grabbed your arm tightly and spun you around, holding your body against him securely as Nico now pressed the knife to your neck.

"Drop the weapon, child," Nicolas ordered to Tyler, his voice still holding its calm sound yet there was a dull undertone to it that sent unsettling chills along your skin. "Or else your friend here will have to meet her fate a little sooner than expected." 

Tyler's narrowed gaze flickered away from Nicolas' face as he looked towards you instead, meeting your wide eyed stare as his brows were knitted together. He seemed unsure of whether to cooperate or not, but even you weren't certain what would be the best option at that moment.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Tyler." Nico added, and the brunet soon obliged. He dropped the bat at his side, allowing it to roll away from him. Tyler mumbled something to you, and although no sound left his mouth, you could read the words "I'm sorry," from the male's lips.

Before anything else could happen, a young voice that you hadn't heard in a long while stuck out from the mass of bodies that filled the church. The three of you looked over, and a small boy pushed his way through the crowd, fear evident in his features. "Leave Tyty alone!" Clancy yelled, panting slightly. You guessed that he must've ran his way in here from wherever the boy was hidden.

"What are you doing here, son?" Aggravation edged Nico's tone as he spoke now.  _Son?_ "I told you to stay put."You glanced over at Tyler, though he didn't seem to share the look of confusion that crossed your face, as if he was not at all fazed by Nicolas' statement. Perhaps there was a lot more Tyler knew that he never bothered to tell anyone, and instead chose to keep to himself. 

"Ty and Joshie are here, which means it's time for me to go home." The boy muttered.

Nico replied sternly, "Clancy, my boy, this  _is_  your home."

Clancy shook his head in response. "I don't wanna live with you!" The younger one huffed angrily, "You're just a bad guy who does mean stuff to nice people. Like the big bad wolf in The Three Little Pigs."

Tyler didn't give Nicolas any time to answer as he launched himself towards the tall, hooded man, knocking him to the ground and holding him down the best he could. "Y/N, keep an eye on Clancy for me, yeah?" He called out.

"Got it." You took hold of the smaller boy's wrist and quickly brought him over towards one of the emptier areas of the church. You watched from afar and gnawed at your bottom lip anxiously as Tyler and Nico fought over control of the blade, pushing it back and forth towards the other with as much strength as possible. Your breath suddenly caught in your throat and it felt as if your heart had stopped beating once you heard the strangled shriek that passed Tyler's lips as soon as the metal of the blade pierced deeply into his stomach. Frozen in place, you stared, mouth agape and shock lacing every inch of your face.

"Tyler.." was all you were able to whisper from under your breath, voice even managing to crack slightly.

As you moved to step away from Clancy's sides, a loud voice shouted from within the crowd, catching nearly everyone's attention. "Fire!" You looked over, and just as the voice had alerted, a large fire started to grow from one corner of the church. "Everyone, evacuate! Now!"

As the flames intensified, burning into orange and blue flares that rapidly raised the temperature of the building, you rushed over to Tyler with fast steps, nearly tripping over your own feet in the process. "Tyler, please." You gasped out worriedly, rolling him over and away from Nico. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.." You hissed as you watched the blood continue to pool around his wound and soak his clothes, turning the material a dark shade of crimson. Anger boiling up inside you, you turned your head to face Nicolas. Your gaze burned like the flames that started to fill up the interior of the church. "You did this." You growled, grasping the knife Tyler had already removed from himself. "This is all your fucking fault." Slowly, you rose to your feet and heaved heavy pants through clenched teeth. "Didn't I tell you to keep your filthy hands off of him?" You questioned, holding the knife above your head as you now towered above Nicolas' fallen figure, which stared up at you with a look you were all too familiar with; fear. "Now you'll learn what happens when you don't listen." Lowering the blade at a swift pace, you slammed the knife into the man's chest, landing a lethal strike right away. You didn't bother going for a second stab, and instead pulled out the weapon and set it aside so Nico could bleed himself to death instead while shallow, raspy breaths left the man's mouth, along with muffled whispers that were too mumbled to be heard.

After everyone, including the citizens, shuffled their way out of the church and you helped guide Tyler out the entrance way with your arm swung around his side while he leaned against your shoulder for support, everybody settled down and coughed out whatever smoke managed to infest their lungs.

Some people were crying, parents were calling out and searching for their kids and others checked one another for any serious wounds.

As you and Tyler slowly made your way over to join Josh, Jenna, Ben and Jason, they all looked up and concern washed over their expressions as soon as they laid their eyes upon Tyler's front. By now, his jacket had been removed and almost his entire shirt was stained red. His hand covered the area where he had been stabbed, and blood continued to poor out from the deep gash, spilling out from between the male's fingers.

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened in there?" Jenna stood up immediately.

Josh did the same and spoke up before either of the two of you could answer. "Oh my..  Shit, Ty, did Nicolas do this to you? Is he still alive?" The taller one inquired worriedly, a hint of anger in his tone. "If he is, I'll go right back in there and-"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, Josh." You interrupted him, facing Josh with a look of certainty in your gaze. "He's gone, trust me."

As you carefully moved to set Tyler down and sit beside him, with Josh taking a seat on his other side of course, Arya came hurrying over looking terribly concerned. "Everything okay, doc?" Ben hummed with a brow raised.

She shook her head right away. "We.. W-We can't find Clancy or Sal." Arya explained with a stammer in her voice. "They're nowhere to be found, a-and.. fuck, I can't find either one of them."

You glanced over at the church. The flames had grown much taller, practically engulfing the entire building in a scorching storm of fire. Soon enough, you were sure there would be nothing left except for a few scraps of wood maybe, along with the burned up bodies of the bishops. Though you were also sure everyone was thinking the same thing at that moment.  _Sal and Clancy must still be in there._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's late so I greatly apologize if there are any errors :0**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine | Diminished Flames

**Thank you all for taking time out of your life to read this thing I've created. It honestly means a lot to me <3 I love you, guys.**

**//also im sorry if there are any errors, im too tired to proofread aaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sal and Clancy must still be inside._

You felt frozen. Yet at the same time, so determined to jump to your feet and do something. But you were unsure of what to even do at that moment, and so was everyone else. Every passing second without a solution only added more pressure, making it harder to think.

Josh was the first to lift himself off the ground. "I'm going in there," He muttered, already heading in the direction of the blazing church.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jason was quick to jump to his side, grabbing Josh by his wrist to keep him from moving further away. Josh spun around and easily shook out of the blond's grasp, eyeing him with a small glare.

His tone immediately sounded harsh. Not out of anger, but out of worry. "What does it look like i'm doing?" Josh spat, "I'm not just going to stand around while my friend and some kid are in there burning alive."

You glanced down at Tyler briefly. His eyes were shut, but the bloodied brunet was still breathing steadily. "He's right," You looked up again, gaze flickering between both Josh and Jason. They looked towards you in return. "We can't just stand here and do nothing. It's not right."

Jason frowned softly, breathing a slow sigh as he faced the grounds for a few seconds. "I know," He hummed quietly, "But we can't risk losing another friend if you don't make it out in time, Josh. It's just too risky." He looked to the curly haired male once again, sounding calmer than before."

Although Josh didn't respond, aside from letting out a quiet sigh of his own, you could tell that he understood. "What are we going to do, then?" No one answered.

Arya was crying nearby, staring down at the floor as tears slipped from her eyes. She hiccuped silently as to hold back any sobs. You couldn't imagine how terrified she might've felt. How scared she was with the fate of her lover's life in God's hands now. 

You reached up and gently took her hand, causing the tall girl to glance over. "Sit," You softly invited and she nodded, taking a seat beside you. Arya looked over at Tyler as you loosely rested a comforting arm around her shoulder. "She's going to be okay. Alright?" Her eyes quickly averted to you, strands of her raven colored hair getting in the way of her gaze. "If I know anything about Sal, it's that she's a fighter. That girl can get through anything." You quietly reassured, "So let's not give up, okay?"

Arya nodded some more, lips pursed. "Okay," She sniffled out an answer as she wiped away her tears.

You tried your best to believe your own words, though it didn't seem to help you as much as it helped the girl beside you. You still remained hopeful, nonetheless. Silently praying to the sky that it'd all be okay in just a matter of time.

"Look!" A voice from behind suddenly shouted over everyone's murmuring, followed by a few gasps. Heads spun around to stare off in the direction of the burning building. Some people squinted hard, while other's widened their eyes, looking astonished, yet vastly relieved.

Your eyes burned from staring into the flames for so long, though you didn't bother to blink or look away. Your gaze was too fixed on Sal's broad figure that stumbled her way through the fire. She looked exhausted, lips drawn back as she winced in pain with Clancy thrown over her shoulder as the girl slowly made her way through the flares of red and yellow.

Though as she grew closer, Sal began to look less and less okay. Seconds later, she slowed down and fell to the floor, collapsing amidst the fiery floor as if her entire body had shut down. Sounds of concerned mutters and fearful shrieks rose from among the crowd of people. Arya immediately got to her feet, leaving your side and racing over to where Sal lay. Josh and a few others hurried in front of her, one person lifting an unconscious Clancy into their arms while Sal was dragged out from the building and to a much safer space. You wanted badly to join them, but you knew you had to look out for Tyler at the moment.

The brunet coughed a little from beside you and you directed your attention to Tyler instead. He groaned quietly, hand resting over the deep wound on his stomach as he hissed in pain. "Hey, hey, careful.." You moved a little closer to him and gently moved his hand aside. 

His eyes remained closed, and he panted lightly through slightly parted lips. "Is she okay?" The taller one asked, voice sounding a bit hoarse as he spoke. You bit your lip and looked up at the scene nearby. The people who stood around Sal held their heads low, looking almost hopeless. Smoke still swam through the air above them. 

Arya was on her knees at her lover's side, hands roaming all over the girl's limp, burnt body. Caressing her cheeks, stroking her hair, grasping desperately at her arms and shoulders. When Arya's hand rested over her chest for a few seconds, you could tell from the way her faint cries sounded, it wasn't good news.

You looked away, eyes falling to meet Tyler's now somewhat fluttered open eyelids. Even when he was in so much silent agony, his honey gaze never failed to look alive. Sniffling softly, you pursed your lips before giving a sad smile. "She's okay now." You answered with your hand resting over his. Tyler understood right away. It was quiet as you glanced over, eyes trailing over his dark crimson stained clothing. The bleeding had slowed down already, but it was clear Tyler would need fixing soon.

He noticed your quietness and the way your troubled eyed lingered over his wounded torso. "Y/N.."

"What about you?" You asked, an undertone of deep worry laced within your words as you lifted your gaze to meet his once again. He stared back at you. "Are you going to be okay?" Tyler moved his hand to rest over the side of your face, his thumb gently rubbing against your cheek and catching any tears that fell. His other hand gently grasped your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. You didn't even worry for a moment that his blood might rub onto your skin. That didn't matter. "I'm okay, Y/N." The male finally answered and you cried softly, placing your other hand over the one Tyler carefully held your face with. Feeling his touch against you was enough reassurance. "I'm here."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it be like that sometimes**

**okay, but on a real note, this story was honestly amazing for me. Not just because it was lots of fun to write, but also because i got to meet some wonderful people with it and I was able to make at least a few people enjoy something I created. I've also never managed to finish a book before, but.. here we are!! Anyway, I just want every single one of you to know I LOVE YOU!!! SO MUCH!!! not to be nsfw or anything, but i would hug you all in a heartbeat <33 pls pls pls dont feel afraid to ever message me!!! my dms are always open here or on insta (@ heyitzcas) im always down to make friends :) and if anyone has story ideas (doesn't have to be related to this one at all) or something they'd like to see from me, leave your thoughts below!!!! **

**again, thank you so much <3 you are all : so baby**


End file.
